Money Music and The Mafia
by Slay You Down
Summary: *Revised* Roman Reigns is a high ranking member of a criminal organization called The Syndicate. Follow Roman as he weaves his way to the very top. Only one thing stands in his way, the love of a woman. Roman Reigns/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Ethan Carter III/OC, Clay Matthews, Drew McIntyre, Travis, Kelce, and John Harbaugh/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Downtown Manhattan, NY_

* * *

It was a late chilly fall Friday evening, almost midnight to be exact. And a long shiny black fourteen passenger Lincoln stretch limousine cruised through the streets of downtown Manhattan, NY; towards its destination. There were only three people that occupied the vehicle _._ Two of those passengers sat enjoying Irish Rum and Tequila, while the final passenger sat facing the couple trying not to vomit, she had been a bundle of nerves all day long knowing she would never be the same after tonight.

The redheaded Irish male passenger steadily stared squarely at the young female sitting directly in front of him, he was sizing her up, he felt entitled to do so since everything on her entire body he had bought. With an unadulterated gaze that started at the bottom of her manicured feet, which had on them Jimmy Choo 5-inch black loop strapped suede sandals embellished with crystals, which made him want her shapely legs wrapped around his waist.

The man was not tactful with his lustful intentions of the young female, even with his arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulder. He felt why not enjoy the view, she worked for him and any man would have to be gay or blind to not want to fuck her brains out, her striking exotic looks, hour glass shape, and a booty that would make Jennifer Lopez's booty jealous, all of that wrapped like a present into the Jovani black mini dress he purchased for her only accentuated the fact of her sexiness!

This dress seemed to make her enchanting, the form fitting chic little number featured a deep cut sweetheart bodice with an illusion panel and had floral embellishments stitched over the panel, which also featured boning and coated with shimmering crystals. In the darken limousine it made her olive skin glow sexily.

The young female felt his nasty stares and pretended to be anywhere else than in his presence being hawked like a fine prime cut of steak waiting to be devoured, but she had to try and cover up her disgust of this man with somewhat of a half-smile.

The man was named Sheamus he wore his hair spiked straight up in the air, the style was hideous. Sheamus had been doing this job for over ten years and he could sense the young female's uneasiness and he nuzzled into his girlfriend's neck, and he whispered. _"Is she really ready for this Sash, this is my boss?"_

The young women giggled while sipping her Tequila. She had bright fuchsia hair and was part of The _Romani_ Gypsy Clan. Her name was Sasha Banks, and she was as wild as her hair color. "Yessssss…..Chillax"

Sasha eyed her friend who sat across from the couple, and gave her a menacing look. The other young women smiled at the couple, as the butterflies kept swirling within her belly. She owed Sasha big time for this opportunity so she most certainly didn't want to screw it up. The exotic looking half Mexican and half African American woman smiled at Sheamus, and curtailed her nerves enough to speak, even with her mouth feeling like a desert. "I-I'm more than ready, I won't let you down, I promise."

Sheamus wasn't so sure, so he leaned in towards the young women and with boldness grazed his thick index finger along the grey/clear rhinestone choker part of her necklace, and then began playfully flicking the dangling swirled rhinestones that hung from the choker. "You know a little more enthusiasm would help, this is my boss."

Still not satisfied with her facial expression; he now held her chin between his thumb and index finger with slight pressure applied. "You better get it together, remember you and your Pops would be on the streets without this gig…My boss wanted a new woman, so don't fuck it up, or I'll have to mess that pretty little face of yours up."

That awakened the sassiness and the Latin fury of the young woman. She jerked her face away quickly and folded her arms to her bosom, and had a slight snarl on her Rose Taupe colored lips, that matched her manicured nails. "I said I'm ready and that is what it means…I'm ready to fuck the guy silly." Only if she believed those words herself maybe her stomach would stop doing flip flops.

Sheamus did not tolerate such disrespect and was ready to backhand the beauty, but Sasha distracted him by massaging his neck. "She didn't mean it, babe." Another fierce stare was given from Sasha to the other woman.

The young woman named Rhia Lopez sucked in a bit of air, to rid the frustration of this man and what she was about to do, and ever so softly she said. "I'm sorry." That killed her inside not being able to give Sheamus's cowardly ass a piece of her mind, she detested Sheamus, but the hard-cold facts she was desperate for a lot of cash. This cash was needed like yesterday seeing that her retired Veteran father drank and gambled his monthly pension away, month after month. Their home was about to go into Foreclosure, lights days away from being shut off, and three eggs in the refrigerator. Things were in critical mode, and she had no other options.

Sheamus smugly sat back and placed his arm around Sasha. "That is better...Your drunken Pops has fallen so far, moving your family from Brooklyn to the Coney Island residential neighborhood, and now it has backed fired on his worthless ass." The Coney Island Channel was part of the Lower Bay in the southwestern part of the borough of Brooklyn in New York City.

"At least my Dad served his country instead of pimping out women, fucktard." Rhia couldn't hold her tongue, Sheamus acted as though he owned them and could treat them like trash, but that wasn't in Rhia's DNA, she knew how to fight to protect her body and rights thanks to her deceased brother Colby Lopez.

Colby had been murdered about a year and a half ago, and their mother Vivica A. Fox-Lopez died suddenly two months later, she was battling breast cancer for the second time, but the feelings amongst family and friends were she died of a broken heart from losing her only boy. Vivica and Rhia were not blind, they knew Colby was dealing drugs, but still, he was a son and brother, whom both women loved so much.

Sheamus was burning inside, he wanted to teach this little smart mouth bitch a lesson, but the limousine arrived at its destination, The Four Seasons Hotel.

The silence was heard as the Limousine Driver opened the door. The burst of chilly air as the door opened was well needed for all three passengers. Sheamus grabbed Rhia's arm just as she began putting on her black leather turtleneck single-breasted leather coat, Sheamus made sure his girls looked high class for his customers, and especially tonight since his boss was having her. "You got lucky…Make sure you rock my boss's world tonight…GOT IT BITCH!"

Rhia couldn't stop her reflexes when she snatched her arm back. "No, you got lucky." Again, Rhia was sassy, but Colby and his crew of friends taught her that. It mattered not that she was turning seventeen tonight, she could go with the best of them.

Sasha grabbed Rhia by the arm and yanked her out of the Limousine getting her out harm's way. Sasha leaned back into the Limousine and tried to kiss Sheamus, but she received a heaving pull and twisting of her wrist. "Give that stuck up bitch these, I don't want any fuck ups….Understand!"

"Babe, your hurting me." Sasha yelped. Sheamus didn't care, she was his property and he felt whatever he dished out to her was deserved.

Sheamus laughed smugly. "If she fucks up, both of you will get the same fate." Sheamus dug inside his pocket and placed a prescription bottle into Sasha's hand. "Give her two when you get inside the lobby!"

The grip on Sasha's arm loosened, and then Sheamus reached upwards and kissed her. "Be a good girl, and Daddy will treat you right always."

Sasha kissed him back as she held the pills. "I got you baby, always."

 ** _Inside The Four Season's Hotel Lobby_**

Sasha immediately grabbed Rhia by the arm. "Look, you needed quick cash, don't let your mouth screw you….And, remember we may be friends, but he is my man, and you will respect him."

Sasha put two pills in Rhia's hand. "Take these, they will loosen you up, because once you step inside that man's hotel room, he is not going to want to deal with some scared kid, he wants to get laid and whatever else, and you'll do it and like it!"

Rhia took one pill and swallowed it down hard as she stared at Sasha, where had her real friend gone, and can she truly pull this off. "Satisfied….I took them." Rhia began walking away from Sasha towards the check in desk. "Let's just do this."

Sasha now calm, walked briskly towards the check-in desk to get both fab keys for them that were waiting for the ladies to pick them up.

The Manager knew what these girls were, but it was a common thing and he had become immune. "Enjoy your stay, and Ms. Jones. Both Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones have already arrived."

* * *

 _A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, please leave feedback, this will be a long and winding journey._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have made a few character changes, so please open the Avatar up to see the new Rhia, and the added additions. Thank you to those that took time to review the last chapter, that provides such motivation. xoxoxo_

* * *

Sasha handed Rhia her fob key. "Look, sorry I was a bit shitty with you, but you need this gig, so pull it together girl…Those pills should help." Sasha squeezed Rhia's hand to extend confidence.

Rhia knew the stakes were high, and she stood everything to lose by not complying. Her Dad was in bad shape both physically and mentally from drinking all the time and the gambling. Loan Sharks were always showing up at the house for their money that her Dad had borrowed from them. Most times Rhia had to deal with them, with flirtatious begging for more time. That only worked so many times until her Dad was beaten up by these thugs for not having their money on time.

Rhia pulled herself together from the horrific sight of seeing her Dad covered in blood, and she cleaned and bandaged her Dad's wounds and was feeling like the parent as she tucked him into bed. Rhia was now also noticing things coming up missing within their household, she knew her Dad was using them as a trade at the Pawn Shops. It was dire times.

Rhia couldn't properly grieve both Seth and her Mom because essentially everything now fell to her shoulders. She was quickly growing up into an adult and head of the household. Her father hadn't always been like this, actually, he was a loving father until his last deployment. When he came back home from Iraq he was a shell of himself and bitter. Seth being involved with gang bangers didn't help the situation at home either. Rhia continues to overlook how he is now because to her there was no use in drowning herself in a pity party, her father had been a Sergeant Major, and she was proud of that. Something happened over there, but her father never shared his experience which left him, unlike the father she knew.

Rhia smiled inward thinking today was not all awful, a man almost twelve years her senior she has been crushing on for what seemed like forever, and was her brother's best friend remembered her Birthday as always with a beautiful pink glittery Birthday card, signed " _Always, R.R."_ and pink roses, and not just any old standard roses, these were the pink Roseshire experience, not an arrangement. Every delivery was hand assembled, from the hand-sealed wax on the recipient's card, to every rose being hand-manicured and placed into its own individual water vial and sleek smooth black box. The design was based around gifts, and the "big reveal" when opened. This rose florist guaranteed full eyes and emotions when the recipient opened a package from them, as it was for Rhia receiving 12 dozen roses costing $1,680.00 dollars. The personal touch from this gentleman was calling singing Happy Birthday in a deep baritone voice, which only could be associated to him.

Rhia squeezed Sasha's hand back as she pulled herself out of the thoughts of him. "I promise I will not let you down, I'm just a little nervous, but when I enter that man's room, I will shake it off…Promise…By the way what was that I took?"

Sasha smirked. "E pill, it will loosen you up during sex."

Rhia didn't mind the pill so much because she would need all the help she could get in that area.

The two girls hugged right before the elevator doors opened for them to proceed to their destinations. Rhia stepped on first, and Sasha quickly stepped on. Rhia fiddled with her fob key and stared down at the tasteful designer carpeting inside the elevator as the doors shut and they began to ascend. "Have you been with your date before?"

Sasha lifted Rhia's chin with her index finger softly. "Chica, yes I have…And, he was a gentleman. Most of these guys are looking for a good time away from their stressful day to day lives."

Rhia curled her lips to the right to give a half smile. "Have you been with my guy before? Is he a gentleman? Is he married with kids?"

Sasha giggled before speaking. "Slow down Chica….No I have not, but he is the Boss of this and several other things, he is a multi-millionaire several times over and rarely participates in these actions, but my babe said Bossman was stressed, which isn't a bad thing for you, usually when they are really stressed out, the nicer they are to us…You're in good hands, I promise….Besides all those questions about being married and having kids is not our biz…We are there to satisfy the client, no more, no less."

* * *

The elevator stopped at Sasha's floor. "Well, this is my stop, try to have fun."

Rhia began walking behind Sasha. "We're not on the same floor?" Rhia asked horrified.

Sasha placed her hand on her hip and smirked again. "Chica, you are in the Penthouse suite on the fifty-second floor, the only suite on that floor. I hear Boss man stays here a lot."

Rhia gulped. "So, I'm completely alone with this guy? I thought Sheamus said we would be protected."

"Chillax Chica, he is the Bossman, no worries of him getting out of hand or doing something stupid…You'll be alright…Now go." Sasha gave a slight nudge to Rhia getting her back onto the elevator.

The elevator doors opened to the fifty-second floor and Rhia was faced with two men that looked like they belonged in the Secret Service, how they were dressed in black suits, white shirts, and black ties. The largest of the two men stepped forward, the suit was nice, but facially the man looked like a caveman, but much, much, much bigger. He grunted something to Rhia, and she figured out he wanted to see her key. "Here you go."

The grizzly man inspected the fob key, and spotted the red dot. "You check out, the Boss is waiting for you." Rhia was only 5'1 inches tall, and looking up to this man was like looking up at a giant from a fairytale.

Rhia took a deep breath and slid the fob key into the door. As soon as she did that a green light from up above her flashed on, and it felt as though she was being scanned. It lasted for a few seconds, and then the camera above the door snapped her picture. Rhia was starting to feel funny, so she didn't question the guards why these things were happening.

Rhia slowly opened the door and walked inside the penthouse and was in awe as she was faced with Panoramic views of New York City from the ceiling to the floor windows. She quickly scanned what she could of the 4,300-square foot penthouse as she stepped into the luxurious living area which the walls were inlaid with mother of pearl panels.

A baritone voice spoke sexily coming from the direction of the bedroom. "I'll be right out, have a glass of Dom Pierre Pérignon while you wait."

Rhia shook her head as if to be shaking cobwebs from her brain, making sure she was not going crazy because that voice sounded very familiar. She could pick that voice out from anywhere because she would get butterflies in her tummy, and her knees would go weak. _"It can_ 't be...No, it couldn't."Rhia whispered nervously.

* * *

The gentleman used his hands to give his goatee a once over, and then looked over his attire in the oversized mirror trimmed with Italian gold, he was wearing a pair of black slick boxers and black slick robe. He was no stranger to wooing women into sex, but as he was becoming older, there was an emptiness felt inside of him. He would always brush the feeling off because he was the CEO of Empire Records, which was the big dog within the music industry, and he also had several other business ventures. One being just purchasing the Four Seasons Hotel. His life was work, work, work, plus his main commitment to another organization. That responsibility was a twenty-four-hour duty within its self.

The dark-haired man with a neatly done man bun raised his right eyebrow at how quiet this woman was being. He was not in the mood to play games tonight. He never used his own service, he didn't need to, he could hit an upscale Bar or Night Club and have his pick of the liter. But, tonight was different because of a four-hour meeting with his second business associates. The meeting had not gone well because they were informed a colleague was no longer with them due to mismanagement. This meant more work for himself and his other colleagues. So, he was only interested in releasing this tension.

Rhia took advantage and had some champagne as she impatiently waited. She was dying inside to confirm her suspicions were wrong. _"Damn, come out already and show yourself."_ Rhia uttered more loudly than intended.

The man stepped out of the master bedroom, first, his heart skipped a beat of how beautiful she looked, but then his face contorted into shock. "WHAT THE FUCK…RHIA!"

The room went quiet for two seconds before the crackling of broken glass was heard on the goldish Italian floor tiling from Rhia dropping her champagne glass.

Rhia turned red as a tomato and her heart began to race, her crush was standing right in front of her looking very sexy. _"Roman?"_ She uttered softly from all the emotions swirling inside of her, two of those feelings were shock and embarrassment.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity with confusion and bewilderment and a pulling that created a savage craving for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have made a few character changes, so please open the Avatar up to see the new Rhia, and the added additions. Thank you to those that took time to review the last chapter, that provides such motivation. xoxoxo_

* * *

Rhia stood frozen, she wanted to run, but she couldn't make herself move. She has loved this man since what seemed like forever, and now she feared he will no longer even be her friend thinking she was a whore.

Roman Reigns stood with his heart racing for two reasons, he had begun to see Rhia more than just a friend when she began blossoming into a young woman, and secondly, he was upset with her being his escort. He thought to himself how in the hell did Sheamus let this happen, hiring someone underaged, and his Rhia at that. Sheamus was going to pay dearly for this.

Roman began walking closer towards Rhia, with a stern and concerned facial expression. "What in the hell are you doing, Rhia? You're a Valedictorian in your class and graduating a year early, not to mention you are a hell of a talent with your rapping and music…Why would you do this?!"

Rhia's eyes began to tear up, and now she ran towards the door, Roman was right, what was she doing and what would her deceased brother and Mother think of her.

Roman sidestepped the broken glass, and made a beeline after Rhia, he caught up to her as she was fumbling with the door handle to get out. His body pressed against her backside, and now Rhia's heart sped up a mile a minute from his body contact. "Let me go!" She cried out in embarrassment and continued to fumble with the door handle. "Please, I just want to leave!" Tears now flowing, and her voice tremoring.

Roman still towering over Rhia from the back of her even with her high heels on. He removed her hand from the knob, and with his other hand somewhat tightly draped it around her petite waist so she couldn't get away. "You're are not leaving until I get some damn answers."

Rhia became powerless, his muscular frame pressed against her, and the alluring smell of his cologne, Versace Eros, the decadent fragrance filled Rhia's nose and heightened her senses, the woody fresh scent with notes of a definitive Oriental vibe made the air adventurous and daring.

Roman swung Rhia around with force, she hung her head down, she couldn't face him. "Talk to me dammit…Look at me."

 _"_ _I can't…Please just let me leave."_ Rhia muttered.

Roman lifted her chin, and for a brief moment, they both got lost in a moment of a deep passionate stare. Roman's baritone voice now calmer and lower, wiped the tears from Rhia's cheeks. "You can tell me anything baby girl…What's going on?"

Rhia got weak in the knees and held onto Roman's forearms, she then shook her head from side to side. "I-I didn't have a choice…Please, Roman."

Roman looked somewhat puzzled at her response, but quickly they both went back into that lustful staring into each other's eyes. Rhia bit down on her bottom lip, and Roman lost himself in her angelic beauty, and backed her against the door and raised her arms above her head. Rhia felt tingly inside from his bold move. "Roman, what are you doing?"

She felt her stomach twist in knots and hummed when his teeth nipped her skin. Roman couldn't stop what was happening, she was 17, but in his eyes, she was a woman he wanted for himself, and not just for a hot fling, but for her to be his.

Rhia's eyes locked on Roman's face, and her breathing began to speed up. His silky black hair, strong jawline, and sensual full lips, she wanted to bite them, and his piercing gaze of his as he openly checked her out like a starving man wanting to devour her made her momentarily forget what she was to do.

Their faces inches apart, Rhia felt butterflies flutter in her tummy, she was about to kiss the man she loved. Roman pressed his full soft lips against hers asking for entrance, Rhia slowly allowed his tongue inside her warm mouth. At first, their tongues playfully twirled together, it was as if they had done this a million times before.

Rhia was getting heated and felt herself becoming wet from Roman's kiss, she struggled to get her hands free, but Roman didn't comply right away, her struggling against his body was getting him very aroused.

After a few moments of Rhia's struggling, Roman finally let go of her hands, and Rhia instantly on tiptoes threw her arms around Roman's neck. There now was no space between them, and the kiss became more inflamed with passion, as their tongues fought for domination.

Roman's hands began to caress and squeeze Rhia's backside, it felt so good that this made Rhia moan in Roman's mouth. Roman took that opportunity to lick her speeding pulse on her neck, and nibble at it for a few seconds before he started kissing her neck with pinned up passion. _"Oh….Mmm….Roman, don't stop."_ She felt her stomach twist in knots and hummed when his teeth nipped her skin.

Rhia undoes his bun, and the locks just fall out, which gives her the chance to run her fingertips through his hair and pulling him closer to her. _"urrrrr"_ Roman growled in ecstasy.

Roman's kisses became more powerful and animalistic, which sent Rhia reeling into unbridled heat, and then she wrapped her legs around Roman's waist drawing him so close they both felt the heat and friction building too hot ecstasy. _"God, is this really happening…I feel on fire."_ Rhia moaned.

Roman was fully aroused now, his enormously large cock pressed and he made circular motions against her womanhood which now had both of them getting wet and overheated from the friction of sexual desire that had been denied for much too long. _"God, I want…I need you so much, baby."_ Roman moaned into her ear, and then proceeded to nibble his way down towards the part of her breasts that were exposed, as he walked them upstairs to his master suite, he kicked open the door, still keeping Rhia hoisted around his waist. The suite itself was as big as some people's apartments. It was decorated elegantly with black, gold, and red undertones throughout. The masterpiece of the room was the $11,915.00 Swarovski Crystal Empire Single Light 21" Wide 3000K LED Chandelier with Crystal Accents and Hand Stitched Leather. The leather was jet black, which made the lighting very sensual.

With that piercing stare again, he gently let go of Rhia onto the oversized king bed, covered by a Persian designed bedspread, he then proceeded to remove his black silk robe. This made Rhia bite her down on her bottom lip again looking at his muscular toned chest and stomach. She continued to watch him climb on top of her, kissing her, and rubbing her silky raven hair.

Forgetting one important thing to tell Roman, Rhia leans up slightly allowing him to unzip her dress. Roman smirks while he slowly removes the black dress, and uncovers her sexy black bra and thong matching set. "Gorgeous" Roman practically groans. He leans back down resumes the animal-like kissing of her neck.

Rhia tugs at his black silk boxers, and slides them down, her eyes widen with surprise. "Holy shit!" She couldn't help the outburst as she looked at his enormous size cock, now the panic was beginning to settle in for Rhia thinking how was that going to fit inside of her.

Roman quickly sensed the mood change, he ever so softly stroked her hair again. "I'm not a High School boy, I'm a grown man, baby. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rhia turned bright red, and she didn't know where to look. "Um…Ah…Roman, I never did this before."

That took Roman aback, but he quickly pulled himself out of his shock, and raised up on his knees, pulling the embarrassed Rhia to his chest as he rubbed her back. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of, but this brings us back to my original question….What were you thinking doing this? You could have ended up with some clumsy fuck who would have hurt you…Talk to me." As much as Roman's hormones were in overdrive, he cared for Rhia so much, and he needed answers. I know you don't need the money, Seth left you a shitload of money, so what is going on?"

Rhia wanted to fall into Roman's arms and tell him everything, but she couldn't, instead, she began trying to get up. "I need to go, this is such a mistake."

Rhia wasn't going anywhere, Roman held onto her, and kissed the top of her head. "No this wasn't a mistake, we both feel something, but you need to come clean with what is going on."

Rhia couldn't resist Roman's persistence, and she kneeled upwards and hugged Roman tightly around the neck. "I'll tell you everything, just not now…I may not have done this before, but I want to with you, it is my Birthday." She began kissing Roman's neck.

Roman began to weaken from her soft petal-like lips on his hot flesh. He could no longer hold back, he leaned down and slightly bit her collarbone, after sucking ever so eagerly, he lifted his head and stared deeply into Rhia's eyes. "Are you sure you want this to happen?"

Rhia began rubbing Roman's muscular chest, and it felt so good to her. While rubbing and kneading into his flesh she whispered. "Yes, I want you, now."

He began to suckle at her stomach, before reaching her little black thong, he chuckled from Rhia's shivering. It also made him grow harder if that was possible.

Rhia placed her hands in his raven locks, digging and twirling at it, this was driving Roman crazy with desire, so he removed her little black thong with his teeth, and once he had them off he flung them across the bedroom. He looked down at her womanhood, smiled devilishly before getting up.

Rhia became confused. "Where are you going?'

"For towels, don't worry this is going to happen."

As Roman walked into the master ensuite, Rhia watched his firm ass walk away. But, when he came back to her with three oversized towels, she gasped. "Holy fuck, why so many?"

Roman slowly resumed his position on top of her and kissed her head. "We may not need any, but to be safe I got them…" He kissed her lips softly. "I am popping your sweet cherry."

Rhia nudged him in the chest. "I know jerk." She said half-jokingly and half fearful.

Roman could feel her tension, so he began kissing her deeply as his hot hardened shaft pressed against her belly. Rhia once again moaned into Roman's feverish kiss.

As she continued to moan and tussle through his hair, Roman undid the clasp of her black strapless bra. To his delight, her bosoms were as big as they appeared. They were full, tender, and her nipples were already erect.

Roman had been with women in the past where the bra was an illusion for women having larger sized breasts. Not this time, Rhia was the real deal.

Roman laid her flat on the bed and immediately seized her begging breasts for attention, by taking her right breast and made circular movement around her already pronounced nipple. "Roman!" she cried out in pleasure.

Roman pleasingly tortured the nipple and went to the left, but he nibbled on it, which made Rhia's temperature rise, and moaned in ecstasy as she dragged her nails down his back.

Roman leaned up from his work, and Rhia pouted. "Just a minute baby girl, I want you safe." He sexily chuckled as he reached into his tableside draw, and fumbled for his condoms. "You want to slide it on?"

Rhia read the label of the box of condoms, and they were XL Magnum Condoms, she shook her head no. "I'd rather watch you do it."

Roman with ease ripped opened the package with his teeth, and Rhia watched him slide on the XL Condom.

She was getting so turned on watching him, that no lubricant was needed for her womanhood, it was already dripping wet from teasing and anticipation.

"You ready for me, baby?" Roman asked as he slowly slid in one finger into her sugar walls. "Damn, Lil Mama, you're more than ready for me, shit."

(Neither knew how significant that name would become)

Pressing gentle kisses on her neck, he whispered in her ear. "I'll take my time with you and be slow, okay?"

Rhia braced herself and nodded okay. Roman slowly slid the tip inside her, and immediately Rhia's eyes opened wide. "Just relax and breathe, baby." Roman said to assure her.

After several strokes of his tip, Rhia began to respond by digging her nails into his back. That was it for Roman, she had driven him crazy and he could no longer hold back slowly pushing his entire cock inside Rhia.

"O-o-h-h G-GOD" Rhia screamed, it hurt but felt so good at the same time.

Roman paused his thrusting. "Baby, you okay, we can stop?"

"YOU BETTER NOT, IT FEELS SO GOOD, I CAN TAKE IT." Rhia said almost as if she was in paradise. To reassure him, she bit down on his earlobe.

That made Roman continue a little faster with his thrusting. He didn't even have to ask Rhia if she were okay with the sheer look of pleasure on her face.

"You feel so good inside me Papi….Don't stop." Rhia purred.

"Say it again!" Roman said forcefully. And, Rhia did just that, which made Roman pull out, and place her legs on his shoulders, and he went back to taking her passionately and a little savagely. At this point Rhia wanted it that way because she began to feel a tingling sensation in her lower region, she was about to experience her first orgasm.

"Let it go, baby, I got you." Roman growled as he felt himself getting ready to peak.

With a few more thrusts, Rhia was seeing stars. "Holy fuck, Roman, I love you."

Her contracting walls pushed Roman to the brink. "I'm gonna cum baby, hard…."

And, that he did filling the condom with his creamy lust.

Roman pulled out of Rhia very gentle and then collapsed on his back. He felt boneless, but he was able to put Rhia's head on his glistening chest. They both were breathless.

Rhia's declaration of love was not unheard by Roman, he wanted to say it back, but his fear of hurting her, in the long run, won out. Instead, he stroked her back and lifted her chin to kiss her. When they pulled a parted, Roman's eyes were gleaming. "I care so much about you baby girl, I want you to know that, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, because I'll always be here for you."

Rhia had fallen asleep, between the pills plus her first real orgasm knocked her out for the count.

"Rhia, Rhia?" Roman asked aloud. With her asleep, he could now place his focus on Sheamus, and what his fate was going to be.

* * *

 _A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it, this was my first virginity scene. What will happen to Sheamus? And, will Rhia question Roman now about his affections? Let me know your thoughts...xoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Roman's Master Ensuite**_

* * *

Rhia still lay blissfully asleep, and Roman slowly and easily removed her from his chest. He gingerly got out of bed and began getting dressed.

He headed down the winding staircase dressed in black slacks, black turtleneck shirt, and black leather jacket, and his hair pulled into a bun. He then opened the front door to see his Security men. "Strowman, you're coming with me…Gallows have them open up the boutique and kitchen downstairs."

Gallows looked at his watch and saw the late hour of 2:00 am. "How long should they stay open, Boss?"

"Until I say so that is how long, tell them I'm planning something special and will need gifts, balloons, and a princess Birthday cake." Roman practically growled. "Let's go Strowman."

Both men did as they were told and turned on the alarm system. Gallows was aware of his boss's foul mood, but he needed to ask to be sure. "Sir, any special request for the Birthday cake?"

Roman stopped dead in his tracks and was quite annoyed at Gallows. "I want it big colored in pink only, glitter, the works…It should read Happy Birthday Rhia…. I won't be gone long."

Strowman followed Roman and cracked his knuckles. "You or me, Boss?"

"ME! You will be responsible to oversee the sweepers." The sweepers were a group of their own that took on contracts to clean up the aftermath left by any members of The Syndicate.

The Syndicate was an organization of Mobsters from all over the United States. Their leaders figured running their criminal activities like a fortunate 500 company would make them less susceptible to the law. They had people on their payroll from Police Departments, Social Media Outlets, Federal Agents, Judges, Politicians, and Prosecutors.

Roman was already a high-ranking member within The Syndicate and a Billionaire, by owning one of the top Record Labels, it was called Empire Records, and he owned the Four Seasons Hotel in Manhattan, NY. He was about to embark on a liquor deal within the upcoming months. He was responsible for NJ, NY, and the entire New England area. But his ultimate goal was to be on the Board of Directors because they made the final decisions on all business matters, basically, they were the leaders of The Syndicate.

The elevator descended from Roman's Penthouse Suite to the Basement. Vehicles used for illegal activities were kept in the underground parking lot of the hotel at the very back.

Roman and Strowman walked briskly towards the vehicle, Roman was a man on a mission, and he was laser-focused on the task that was about to go down. Strowman hopped in the driver's side of a Black Cadillac Escalade, and Roman followed suit getting into the passenger side. "Where to Boss."

Roman pulled out his Beretta 87 gun and began loading it with hollow tip bullets. A hollow-point bullet is an expanding bullet that has a pit or hollowed out shape in its tip often intended to cause the bullet to expand upon entering a target in order to increase penetration and disrupt more tissue as it travels through the target. "To see bitch ass Sheamus."

* * *

 ** _The resident of Sheamus…_**

Sheamus and Sasha just finished having kinky sex in front of the fireplace of his high-end downtown NY Loft Apartment. He could have cared less that Sasha just finished screwing a client. He had the urge and Sasha was there. "You did really well, Sasha…I hope we can say the same for Rhia." Sheamus spoke as he got up to put on his boxers.

"I'm sure she did great babe, she was still with the Boss when I left." Sasha said as she stood fully nude in front of her lover and Boss.

"She better had, I don't need any problems from the Boss." Sheamus began getting dressed.

"I thought we were spending the night together, babe?" Sasha questioned in a sad voice.

Sheamus had no more use for Sasha and just wanted to be left alone. He knew that soon he would have to stop having sex with Sasha because she was starting to take this as a "real relationship" rather than what the truth was they were fuck buddies. "I have some business to take care of, I'll have the limo bring you home."

Sasha tried not to look crushed, but she was failing miserably. "Babe, what kind of business do you have at this hour that can't wait until the morning? I thought we would hang out tonight." Sasha whined.

Sheamus had his back to Sasha, but quickly turned around and backhanded her across the face. "I said no, stop with your fucking whining, and put your damn clothes on!"

Sasha held her cheek, it felt on fire and she was in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just love you so much."

Sheamus poured himself an Irish Whiskey. "Bitch please, you're a hooker, you think I would love you? Don't get me wrong, your nice for a good lay, but that is as far as it goes."

Sasha became enraged with anger and hurt. "You Bastard…You said I was special to you…Why the fuck are you acting this way?" Sasha demanded.

Sheamus walked towards her and smirked. "Ha, because I can bitch…You're not that bright, are you? All that "dating" shit was to keep you in line like all the others. You have a big mouth, so I had to give you a lot more attention to make sure you complied." He laughed. "How ironic that makes you perfect for this line of work, if I hadn't picked up your ass in that bar you would still be doing petty shoplifting jobs, you should be thanking me and satisfied with what you have."

Sasha felt like a fool, she truly loved Sheamus and thought they would have a future together. Now things were turning sideways. Sasha had betrayed her Gypsy family ways by dating a Gorger. A Gorger is a non-gypsy person. She couldn't let this happen. "Look, babe I know how stressed out you have been lately, and you don't mean those things you said…We said we loved each other, I betrayed my family and beliefs for you!"

Sheamus's smirk turned into an evil glare as he grabbed Sasha's arm roughly. "I never told you to do that…This is business…Grow the fuck up and get the hell out of here before I really lose my temper."

"Your hurting me!" Sasha cried out in agony.

"Keep talking and I'll break it, now go get dressed and go home!" Sheamus bellowed as he shoved her to the floor.

Sasha now had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man she thought she knew. "You are going to regret this!" She began putting her clothes on. "I know a lot about you Sheamus, don't make me rat you out!"

This made Sheamus furious and he grabbed Sasha by the neck lifting her off her feet and squeezing tightly cutting off her air supply. "Bitch, I will kill you if you open your damn mouth." He said as he shook from squeezing Sasha's neck.

Sasha was struggling and hitting Sheamus to get free, but it was hopeless, Sheamus had a vice grip on her neck. He wasn't about to let Sasha blab to the cops. "I warned you, but you just couldn't shut the hell up!" Sweat beads ran down his face as he choked the last breath out of Sasha.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Sheamus was startled. He couldn't just leave her limp dead body in the middle of the floor, so he dragged Sasha's lifeless body behind the couch. "Open up Sheamus." Roman commanded

"Shit, now what?" Sheamus muttered as he walked towards the large steel doors.

Roman and Strowman didn't wait for an invitation to be invited in, they just breezed past Sheamus.

"What's up Boss, Rhia didn't work out for you? If that is the case, I'm on it and will take care of her." Sheamus spoke slightly nervously as he took a quick glance of Sasha's body.

Roman had his poker face and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Why would you ask that question? I always do my weekly updates with you…Forgot?"

Sheamus was becoming undone, he knew Roman would pop by at any time to do his weekly inspections. "No, just a long night….Drink gentlemen?"

Strowman tilled his head in a puzzled way. "You know I'm on job, you all right, Heat Master?"

Roman cleared his throat. "I'll have a Bourbon neat."

"You got it, Boss." Sheamus was so distracted wanting both Roman and Strowman gone so he could get rid of Sasha's dead body, that he didn't even notice Roman had not removed his black leather gloves.

"So, Sheamus your doing those background checks as I asked to make sure the girls are of legal age, right?" Roman asked casually.

Sheamus had his back to Roman making the drinks. He laughed. "Of course, Boss."

Roman stood up very quietly like a cat scouting a mouse, but he noticed Sasha's dead body, that made no difference to Roman, he was there on a mission, he just stepped over her, and reached inside his black leather jacket, and removed his Beretta 87 with the silencer attached, and pointed directly at Sheamus's head. Coldly Roman answered. "Liar" and before Sheamus could turn around, Roman had shot point blank to the back of Sheamus's skull.

There was a slight sound made when the gun went off, and the hollow point bullet was set in motion.

"Oh no" was heard from Sheamus before the hollow tip bullet was shot into his head.

All you could see in the aftermath was brain tissue and blood flowing, as Sheamus's head was spliced wide open from the impact of the hollow-tipped bullet.

Sheamus instantly died upon impact, and his body fell to the floor. "Lying sack of shit." Roman muttered over Sheamus's lifeless body.

Strowman stood almost in the enjoyment of his fallen colleague. He would have been fully amused had he pulled the trigger instead of Roman.

Roman walked towards Strowman. "Let the sweepers know we have two bodies."

Strowman looked perplexed for a moment before walking over towards Sheamus, and then he saw Sasha's lifeless body. "The same treatment for her, Boss?"

"No, have her body staged in Central Park like a robbery gone bad." Roman knew Sasha's body had to be found, she had a family, plus Rhia would question her just disappearing into thin air. "I'm leaving now, you can report back to penthouse once everything is swept, I'll send Gallows for you." Roman said satisfied, as he placed his gun back into his leather jacket.

Sheamus had broken the cardinal rule, don't try and screw over the Boss. Especially where Roman was concerned, he didn't believe in three strikes and you are out, you try to screw him and his business, it was your doom that would follow. That is how Roman got to where he was, sticking to the code of honor of The Syndicate.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to all that took time out to review the previous chapter. I sure would love to hear your thoughts on the unfolding of who Roman really is. What will happen when Roman returns to Rhia, will he get an explanation? This story will be filled with swerves, so I hope you hang on for the ride._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my late Father, which his Death Anniversary was 5/5/18 and to my late Mother as a Mother's Day Remembrance. Both were the best individuals I have ever known, and not a day goes by without me shedding tears for them, my heart is empty, and it aches still. Part of me died with them. I love you Mom and Dad, and you two will never be forgotten._

* * *

 ** _Back at_** ** _The Four Seasons Hotel_**

The air was crisper now, it was clear Fall had set in. After a twenty-minute ride from Sheamus's loft, Roman arrived back to The Four Seasons, he immediately went from his SUV and headed straight to the hotel's luxury Boutique, it was open and ready for business. The Assistant Manager of the Boutique, Bailey was on the scene. She stood up straight and tall. She was exhausted, but you wouldn't know it by her gleaming smile. "Hello, Mr. Reigns"

"Hello, Bailey, and thank you for going over and beyond, I know it is extremely late. I will make sure you are compensated for it." Roman was now calm because he had eliminated a lazy problem and knew Rhia would now be safe.

"No problem, Mr. Reigns…How can I help you?" Bailey watched Roman as he pondered to himself and she thought to herself that she didn't need to be compensated monetarily, she had different ideas of what Roman could do to her, and all of them required a bed. She stood in awe of how damn sexy he was. Even though it was late, Bailey had her makeup applied perfectly, and her uniform, which consisted of a black skirt and matching black blazer, they didn't have a wriggle to be seen.

"I need to buy some Birthday presents for a friend, not quite sure what to get her." Roman suddenly stopped at the handbags. "Baily, would you be happy receiving a purse for your Birthday?"

Although Roman knew Rhia very well, there was the age gap, and he wanted to make sure to buy the right things.

Bailey thought to herself, forget the purse, just wrap yourself in a bow, and any woman would be happy. She tried clearing her mind of dirty thoughts and answered the question. "I think that is a great idea."

Roman looked at each handbag with scrutiny, and Baily walked closely behind him. "Ah, how about these two?" Roman asked with apprehension in his voice.

Roman had picked out a small Gucci Dionysus crystal shoulder bag and a Gucci Marmont quilted leather backpack. He figured she would love the purse, and the backpack would be practical.

The purse was unique like Rhia, it was a light pink peony suede shoulder bag with defining textured tiger head closure-a unique detail referencing the Greek god Dionysus, who in myth is said to have crossed the river Tigris on a tiger sent to him by Zeus. The sliding chain strap could be worn multiple ways, changing between a shoulder and a top handle bag. Large crystals edged the silhouette, highlighting its shape. This bag was $3,980.00.

The light pink chevron backpack was a Gucci Marmont backpack structured shape and Double G hardware, inspired by an archival design. The double zip leather pulls were exaggerated and add an unexpected touch. Made in soft matelassé chevron quilted leather. The cost of this was $1,890.00.

"Wow, if I do say so myself, very nice choices. Will that be it, Mr. Reigns?"

Roman gave a side smirk. "No, we are just getting started."

Baily couldn't believe it, she thought to herself this must be some special lady. "Okay, lead the way, Mr. Reigns."

Roman stopped suddenly and spotted a spunky purse. "Baily, I'll take this one too."

The purse was a Saint Laurent Monogram Small Pink Star-Studded Bucket Bag. Roman felt this would be for Rhia's fun side. This mini bucket bag had a classic bucket bag shape with the modern minimalist touches that customers have come to love from SLP. This bucket bag had fun star studs, a small cinched tassel closure and a YSL monogram and gold chain details. This purse cost $2080.00.

Roman surveyed the Boutique and spotted some funky sunglasses that he knew Rhia would love. "I'll take these too."

They were oversized square frame acetate sunglasses. Of course, they were Gucci, and transparent pink, both the lens and frame which had crystals along the rims, these matched her handbags and backpack. These glasses were a part of the Hollywood Forever collection and came with a velvet pouch with a satin flap. The interior of the pouch was embroidered with "Hollywood Forever Collection." The sunglasses alone cost $1,380.00.

Roman continued to walk through the Boutique. "I hope your husband wasn't upset that you were summoned so abruptly?"

"Oh, I'm not married, Mr. Reigns, I'm not even seeing anyone right now." Baily was trying to control the excitement in her voice.

Roman turned to her and winked. "That means you have standards, I like that in woman…You're a pretty young lady and I'm sure you'll find Mr. Right soon."

Bailey felt warm and tingly all over, she knew her chest was red. My God she thought, this man has no idea what he does to women. She played it cool and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Mr. Right is in this hotel."

Roman shook his head to comply. Then he stopped again, this time at the wallets. He picked up a simple but statement piece wallet. It was a Gucci Marmont zip around wallet. It was a GG Marmont wallet made in matelassé leather with a chevron design and GG on the back, the coloring was Dusty pink matelassé, lastly, it had Antique gold-toned hardware Double G on the front. This cost was $730.00.

"Just a few more items, Baily and I will be done." Roman stated as he walked over towards the jewelry counter.

Baily couldn't believe this, the man had almost spent $10,000.00 already and still wasn't done. She had to admit to herself she was becoming somewhat jealous, but what women wouldn't.

Now Roman wanted to get Rhia something a little edgier. "Ah perfect." He pointed inside of the Jewelry case to what caught his eye.

"These, Mr. Reigns?" Bailey said softly, again she couldn't believe the man was not only good looking but had very nice taste.

"Yeah, the ring and the matching earrings."

First Baily pulled out the $15,700.00 ring. It was a Gucci Flora ring with pink diamonds set in 18k yellow gold. It was stunning, a Lily flower design with petals encrusted with pink diamonds and clear diamonds that showcased a skull head detailed with pink diamond eyes in the center.

Lastly, Baily pulled out the $15,950.00 matching earrings. Gucci Flora earrings with pink diamonds set in 18k yellow gold. They were a Lily flower design earring with petals encrusted with pink diamonds and clear diamonds and a skull head detailed with pink diamond eyes.

Baily was about to close the case. "No….I want a watch too." Roman said softly. "That one to the far left."

The incredulous expression Baily had was priceless as she bent over to pull out the $36,000.00 Women's Rolex watch. It too was gorgeous. The benchmark of success, the Presidential Rolex had always been a symbol of status. This watch was fully bust down with 21.5ct of white round diamonds expertly set for an exclusive look. Made of solid 18k Rose Gold this Rolex Day-Date featured a 41mm 18K pink gold case, fluted bezel, custom aftermarket chocolate Roman numeral diamond dial, and pave set President bracelet. "Okay, that should do it, Baily. Have everything billed to my penthouse. I would like all of these wrapped in gold wrapping paper with our biggest pink bow." Roman leaned across the counter closer in Baily's space, and he had a look of need, a need for how he wanted things done. "Baily, could you do me a huge favor?"

Baily was ready to do him alright, but she smiled instead. "Whatever you need, Mr. Reigns."

"You're an angel, thank you….I need Happy Birthday balloons of all types we have, pink and white streamers, the biggest Happy Birthday banner we have, of course, make sure it has pink in it, and lastly a couple dozen long-stemmed pink and white roses to decorate my living room." Roman paused. "I hope that is not too much to ask of you, I'm really in a bind."

Baily didn't mind at all, she was finally going to see where he lived, she had heard through the grapevine that his place was spectacular. "Sure no problem, I'll have it done in no time."

Roman was relieved. "Thank you, on top of the compensation, take tomorrow off as well."

"Really, Mr. Reigns that is unnecessary."

"No, no, no I insist, besides I'm the Boss, and I'm telling you to take tomorrow off." Roman grinned.

Baily had the biggest smile plastered on her face from Roman's sexy grin. Roman just assumed she was happy to have the day off. "I'll need this done as quick as possible, Baily, it is a surprise, and my guest will be upstairs asleep." Roman advised before walking out of the Boutique.

Baily now had a smirk of her own thinking what Roman must have done to this "special guest" and secretly wished she were in that woman's place.

* * *

Satisfied with his gift selections, Roman headed towards the Hotel's Restaurant to make sure the cake was ready. The dining area was completely empty, except for the famous British Pastry Chef, Lorraine Pascale, and her assistants.

Roman made sure to employ the best of the best of their crafts for his Hotel. Lorraine Pascale was an English television cook and former model, best known for selling almost one million books in the UK alone. She has presented three television series for the BBC and has opened her own retail outlet in London selling baked goods. She was quite the catch for The Four Seasons.

"Good evening ladies and thank you for doing this on such short notice." Roman spoke with a grateful tone.

Lorraine was a strikingly beautiful black woman, with chocolate brown colored long hair, she also was not one to hold her tongue either. "You are very lucky Sir that you are handsome and a charmer, otherwise your backside would be up the creek without a paddle."

Roman was not a taken back by her sassiness, he appreciated that in women. "Well, I guess I should thank my Mama for the great genes." Roman mocked. In the back of Roman's mind that was all, he had to thank his mother for.

Lorraine moved aside and revealed a 5-tier buttercream frosted specialty cake fit for a princess. The cake alternated between round and square tiers accented with pearlized pink draped fondant and bejeweled brooches. The entire cake was pearlized in a light ivory pearl shimmer and trimmed in jewelry banding and jewel cake pins.

Roman was blown away, the cake looked like it came off the cover of a Baking Magazine

Each tier had a different flavor, first Lorraine started off the first three tiers with a Neapolitan cake. Layered stacks of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry cake, coupled with chocolate ganache, vanilla buttercream, and fresh strawberry filling. The top two tiers were a little bit more sophisticated. Blue Lagoon orange cake soaked with Blue Curacao, frosted with orange buttercream, and lastly, Dark chocolate cake with cookie dough filling, with a scoop of chocolate chip and sugar cookies whipped frosting filling.

"Lorraine, you are worth every penny of your salary, this cake exceeds my expectations. You and your assistants can expect a bonus in your next paychecks." Roman stated totally satisfied.

"I wouldn't expect any less for my services." Lorraine smirked.

Roman shook his head, as he grinned at her boldness. "Lorraine, just have one of your assistants bring it up to my penthouse right away."

"Oh no, I'll be delivering this cake…. You think I would miss out on seeing where the great Roman Reigns lives." Lorraine stated matter of fact.

"Just make sure this is done asap." Roman once again shook his head as he headed out of the Restaurant.

* * *

 ** _Roman's Penthouse_**

Roman walked inside and was amazed at Bailey's decorating skills. She had already arranged the balloons and streamers tastefully throughout the living room, as well as the long-stemmed pink and white roses that were in Swarovski crystal vases. The gold glittery big box was set on the Italian leather sofa. It looked set for a queen with the panoramic views of Manhattan from the suite's four cantilevered glass balconies as a backdrop. Rhia would most definitely enjoy the setup, and of course, going through the huge glittery box.

Roman removed his IPhone X from his jacket pocket and began sending a text message to a very close and dear confidante. He trusted this person with his life, that was how close they were. They also shared a long history.

 ** _Roman: "You were right, I owe you that bottle of Patron Gran Burdeos (Extra Anejo) 750mil." This was a $450.00 bottle of Patron and the person's favorite._**

This confidante was a night owl at times, and tonight was one of those nights, so they noticed the incoming text message.

 ** _Confidante: "I'm always right, I expect payment next time I see you."_**

 ** _Roman: "When do you sleep or have fun with your old man?"_**

 ** _Confidante: "Look who is talking, you texted me. And, don't worry my old man is well taken care of."_**

 ** _Roman sexily smirked as he texted back: "I have no doubt he is "taken care of", he has the sassiest woman I ever have known."_**

 ** _Confidante: "Boy bye…And don't forget my winning wager."_**

 ** _Roman: "Sleep well smart ass."_**

He held the phone in his hand and stared off for a few moments with a gleam in his eyes before heading upstairs into his ensuite to take a quick shower, he knew this would wake up Rhia, but it was time, not only for her surprises but also getting some answers.

Roman turned on the shower to get the perfect temperature, and then let the hot water run down his muscular frame, but then he suddenly had a feeling of loss? That was the best he could describe the feeling he was having. He wanted answers from Rhia, but he himself wasn't quite sure what he would say to her. It finally sunk in that she said she loved him, and he had said nothing back.

He put it out of his mind and continued showering. He dried off and groomed himself quickly. He threw on a pair of black drawstring Bamboo lounge pants, with the matching T-shirt. He pulled his long damp raven hair back into a ponytail.

Rhia sleepily opened her greenish-brown eyes as she heard the shower running. It took a moment, but she quickly realized what had happened, and she began kicking her legs and had the brightest smile ever. Her dream had finally come true, she had not only lost her virginity, but she made love with the man she had always wanted.

Rhia heard the water shut off in the shower, and she quickly resumed her position underneath the sheets and comforter.

Roman exited the ensuite. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rhia pretending to be asleep. "Baby girl I know you did not sleep through all that."

Rhia played possum for a few more minutes before Roman scooped her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Awake now sleeping beauty?" He chuckled.

"Damn, you could have dropped me." Rhia said teasingly.

"Close your eyes…Keep them closed until I say open them."

"Roman, this is silly, put me down." Rhia tried making that statement without laughing, but she failed miserably.

"Just keep your eyes closed." Roman demanded.

They finally reached the end of the staircase, and Roman put Rhia down still wrapped up in the bedding, and he stood anxiously awaiting her reaction. "Okay, open."

Rhia looked like a wide-eyed child on Christmas day, she couldn't believe the sight before her, it was breathtaking.

"OMG…Is this all for me?" Rhia could barely get the words out.

"It sure as hell not for me Baby Girl."

Rhia turned around to face Roman and made sure to secure the bedding around her body, then on tiptoes, she hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you, everything looks amazing…And that cake looks like it came from the Food Network, thank you so much."

Roman smiled to himself how Rhia was still bashful in front of him. "You are more than welcome, you deserve this."

They pulled from their embrace, and Roman held Rhia's hand as he led her to the big box on the couch. "This is for you too."

Rhia tried fighting back her tears of joy but was unsuccessful. "Ro, the cake, the flowers, and decorations were more than enough."

"Just open your gift Shorty."

"Shut up, I'm height challenged." Rhia boasted.

"Whatever just open the box, neither one of us are getting any younger." Roman grinned.

Before Rhia could do so, Roman's phone beeped alerting him of an incoming text. "Give me one second…No peeking." Roman said as he jogged over to his phone sitting on the glass top table near the doorway. In his type of work, it was not unusual to receive business calls in the middle of the night.

 ** _Confidante: "When you wake up, text me, I need to talk to you."_**

 ** _Roman: "I'm still up, want me to call now?"_**

 ** _Confidante laughing as she texted: "Papi, has company over, it can wait until tomorrow afternoon…You should be done with her by then."_**

 ** _Roman: "Seriously what do you need?"_**

 ** _Confidante: "It can wait…Go back to having fun…I'm headed to bed now."_**

Roman paused for a moment before texting back, he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish or have.

 ** _Roman: "Alright, tomorrow afternoon it is…Now take your ass to bed and get some sleep."_**

 ** _Confidante:_** **_"Maybe sleep or not_** ** _…_** ** _Adiós"_** **_Roman: He arched his eyebrow. "Adiós smart ass."_**

* * *

"Sorry, Shorty…Business." Roman said as he sat down on the leather sofa. "I know you're dying to open that box, let's getting poppin."

Rhia didn't have to be asked twice, she couldn't imagine what in the world was in this huge box. She delicately removed the big pink bow, as Roman stared on impatiently. "I feel you looking at me, I want to keep this bow." And then she looked up and stuck out her tongue at him

The bow was finally removed and Rhia took off the top and saw pink tissue paper. Roman laughed at her expression of "WTF". "You have to go searching through it, Baby Girl."

"Figures, you couldn't just have wrapped one at time?" Rhia retorted back.

"You should really look inside before making that statement because everything is individually wrapped. Boom!"

"Whatever."

Rhia began with the biggest box, which was the Back Pack. As she began to neatly unwrap the gift, Roman was shaking his head. "I know you like keepsakes, but just go crazy and rip them open…I'll spring for a whole roll of that wrapping paper just for you to take home."

"That is not the same, just let me handle this, it won't take long because I have a technique." Rhia retorted.

Roman arched his eyebrow. "Technique? For unwrapping gifts? Get outta here."

"See, watch and learn." Rhia took off the pink bow without undoing it, then she went to the right edging of the wrapping paper and seamlessly hooked her pinky nail to rip the seam of the tape. "Vuala!"

"Pretty slick, but can you open the box now?" Roman said with sarcasm.

"You need to learn pati-" Rhia didn't finish her word because she saw the Gucci Box. She lifted the lid and was speechless. She had not received anything like this since Seth was alive. "It is so beautiful and soft, I won't want to put my books in it."

Rhia became silent, memories of Seth and her Mom were now flooding her brain.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, please?" Roman could see the sadness just wash over Rhia.

Rhia shook her head from side to side. "It's nothing. Thank you, the Back Pack is beautiful."

Roman removed the box from the sofa and sat closely to Rhia bringing her into his chest. "I know something is not right, we use to talk all the time."

"Until you went away and made a name for yourself." Rhia said softly.

"I'm the same guy from the neighborhood, all of my success has never let me forget you. Maybe, I could of done better, and come back more often, I'm sorry if you felt I didn't care. Seth was my best friend, I guess coming back stirs shit up."

Rhia leaned up to face Roman. "Your right, it did feel like you abandoned the old crew, and even your Mom, you put her in Old Folks Home, and you and Rock never go see her." A tear tringle from Rhia's eyes.

Roman's jaw clinched just hearing about his Mother. This woman was no Carol Brady or Clair Huxtable. "Baby Girl, she is lucky that me and my brother put her there. She was wasting away as drunk, at least now they can watch her and make sure she doesn't drink herself to death."

Roman gently removed Rhia and went to floor to ceiling window and stared out angrily. "You know how she was, well not everything, but you had a pretty good picture." He turned back around to face Rhia. "Enough of her, if you want to talk, what in the hell is going on with you?"

Emotions were starting to flare up within Roman, and he was desperately trying to swallow them down.

"She asks about you and Rock all the time?" Rhia somewhat blurted out.

Roman clinched his hands into fists and held them down by his side. "YOU SEE HER?!"

Rhia jumped at Roman's outburst. "Yes, no one else goes to visits her, you have cousins that don't even make time to see their Aunt. I would give the world to see my Mother and Seth again, but that is a little hard seeing that they're both dead!"

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing this conversation was headed into way left field. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, that woman is a touchy subject, just like your Mom and Seth are. I'm only trying to figure out why you would have to resort to escorting, you have the world just waiting for its next break out star."

Rhia tensed. "I don't want to talk about it, let's just go back to opening up my gifts. Please?"

"No, you sidetracked the conversation once, I want answers, Rhia. What kind of friend would I be to Seth to not get to the bottom of this?"

*Huge sigh* "You just can't drop this…We are broke…All the money Seth left for us is gone, we are about to lose the house, everything…So I had no other options, the Mall jobs weren't going to get us out of the hole!" Rhia placed her hands over her face and began to weep.

Roman couldn't understand how all that cash was gone, he pulled Rhia into an embrace while he rocked her gently. "Common down, Baby Girl, I'm here for you."

"I feel like a fool, Daddy spent most of the money on gambling and drinking…It has been horrible living with him since Mama died…We have thugs coming to house looking for payments and bill collectors looking for money, it has been a nightmare!"

Rhia blurted this all out as she continued to cry, Roman kissed the top of the forehead, and then lifted her chin up. "When did your Pops start getting into all of this trouble, and why didn't you just call me for the money?"

Rhia couldn't say anything, but Roman wiped the tears from her cheeks. He was angry inside at her Father doing this to her, but he had to remain calm for her. "First off, what thugs are coming to your house?"

Rhia nuzzled her cheek into Roman's hand. "Crips…I flirt with them to get more time for Daddy, that is the other reason I took this job."

Roman was boiling inside, the Crips were affiliated to his territory, his cousin (Samoa) Joe was in charge of them, Roman figured those sneaky bastards could do this because Seth wasn't around. "Do you remember their names or what they looked like?"

Rhia sat up straight. "No, they all look the same to me, I just fast talk them as quickly as I can to get them out of the house, it can be anywhere from 3-5 guys there. What difference does that make anyway?"

"I know some guys that know some of the Crips, I could warn them that their asses could be put in jail for harassing a minor." That is not what Roman was thinking at all, it was more of an execution he had in mind.

"No, that will make it worse…Just let me handle it, please Ro? I don't want my Daddy beat up or killed by these gang bangers."

"So how are you going to handle it?" Roman already knew her answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"This job." Rhia said sheepishly.

"Hell fucking no! You got lucky it was me that was your suitor! You can run into any whack job, and I don't want to see you hurt…You're too good for this." Roman pulled her into an embrace. "This is your last gig…You listening, Baby Girl."

"Why don't you want to see me hurt…You have been gone like forever." Rhia muffled into his chest.

Roman had all sorts of emotions going on inside of him, anger, frustration, but mostly how to respond to Rhia, he cares about her so much, but he is not ready to say I love you, hell he has never told a woman he was seeing he loved them. This was the closest to love he felt, he just didn't want to screw up with Rhia. She was young, and truly had no idea who he has become. He hugged her tighter. "Because I care deeply about you. Isn't it obvious?"

Rhia was expecting the "L" word, but she was content with caring for now, besides, who does all of this and is so concerned for her welfare, but only someone that loves her. "Yes."

Roman had to straighten out one thing at a time, he sat them down back on the sofa. "How much money do you owe the collectors and food?" I don't want an argument either, your Dad sacrificed a lot for the house."

"I don't want a handout, this will be a loan." Rhia took a napkin and pen off the marble table, and wrote down the amount, and made it into a rushed Promissory Agreement. "I signed, now you sign."

Roman sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous, I want to take care of you, I could never make this loan. Aren't we building towards something?"

"I don't know…Are we building towards something?" Rhia asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes." Roman leaned in and kissed Rhia softly on the lips. "So, no more talks of loans."

"I really don't want to do this, but I gave Sasha my word I would work for Sheamus."

Roman was thinking that will not be a problem. "Let's just enjoy the rest of your Birthday, Shorty."

Before Rhia could say anything, Roman had placed the box back on the sofa. He gave that sad look. "I really want you to know you are appreciated, so please finish opening your gifts?"

Rhia lightly punched Roman in the arm. "I hate when you give me that look."

"Ouch." Roman mocked. "It always works though, right?"

"Ugh…Yes." Rhia sighed out as she caved in. She continued with her unwrapping skills for next to boxes, and again she was blown away. "I love these. Did you pick these purses out yourself?"

Roman looked incredulous, as he placed his hand on his chest. "Of course, I did. What a crappy thing to ask, I'm surprised at you." Roman wanted to rub it in.

"Alright already, I believe you." Rhia leaned in and kissed Roman's soft lips. "Thank you, they are the ."

"Why are you stopping, there is more than just those."

"Ro, these are all Gucci and I know they were expensive. These would have been enough."

"So, you want me to return the rest?" Roman said jokingly.

Rhia dug into the box within seconds. "Let's not get crazy."

She opened the sunglasses and wallet next. "Damn Ro, you thought of everything. I love them." Rhia put the sunglasses on as she sat up on her knees to dig for the final three boxes. "You couldn't have put the small ones on top." Rhia laughed.

"Just open them already." Roman couldn't wait to see her face when she opened these packages. So instead of watching her struggle trying to get to the bottom. "Let me, Shorty."

"You got one more time to call me that again and see what happens." Rhia didn't mind him calling her that before, but since they have been intimate, she hates it

"Whoa, I call you that all the time, what gives?"

"It makes me feel like a friend, instead of a "Special Friend", I know it may sound weird, but that is how I feel."

Roman was confused by this but didn't want to start a debate over it. "I thought you liked it, so my bad, no more Shorty."

"Thank you." And she kissed Roman on the lips again, but with more passion behind it.

Roman smirked as they pulled apart. "Anything else you don't like being called?" He had to admit the kiss was quite pleasing.

Rhia winked at him. "I'll let you know, but for now we're good."

Roman pulled out the last three gifts and placed the big box on the floor. "I hope you like them."

Rhia went for the watch first. As she completed her technique of unwrapping, her eyes widened as she opened the black velvet box and saw the sparkling Rolex with diamonds. "Ro, this is so beautiful, but you shouldn't have spent so much, I know a plain Rolex is expensive on its own."

Roman was touched that Rhia was such a humble person, that is one of the qualities he admired. "Stop worrying about money and enjoy. As much as you have endured, and still kept pace to graduate a year early and be Valedictorian you deserve this and so much more."

Rhia's hands shook as tried placing the Rolex on her wrist. "Let me." Roman said softly. "You make it look like a million bucks, Baby Girl."

Rhia couldn't stop staring at it as the diamonds twinkled against the lighting in the room. She and Roman found themselves holding hands and intertwining their fingers. "I love it, Ro…And I." Rhia paused, she didn't want to say love again, she wanted to wait and let him say it next, so instead. "Care so much about you, about this thing between us."

"I feel the same way…. Now, come on, you still have two gifts left."

Rhia had butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't imagine what else this man had bought. "Come on, Rhia, open them up. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm too nervous to open them after the watch, I don't want to fall out on the floor." Rhia giggled.

Roman arched his eyebrow. "Okay, here we go." Rhia opened the earrings first. She had never seen anything like them. "OMG…" Rhia uttered as she looked at the Gucci earrings. "These are so pretty, I can't stand it...They even have skull heads, damn Ro. You weren't messing around, their perfect."

Roman couldn't hold back his smile, just watching Rhia glow while opening these things warmed his heart for her even more.

Rhia gathered herself, to prepare for the last box. This box was smaller, and Rhia hoped it was a promise ring. She got half her wish it was a ring, but she was still blown away of its appearance. Such fine details, and so many diamonds. Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time of joy.

"What's wrong, you hate it?" Roman cringed.

"No, silly…I love it…I don't deserve this, any of these things. Just being with you was enough, now you make me feel like a princess."

Roman cupped Rhia's face and kissed her more passionately than their last kiss. Their tongues were doing their own special little dance of heated enchantment.

Pulling apart for air, both stared into one another's eyes with such caring. Roman capturing his breath first. "So, you like the ring too?"

Rhia smiled brightly. "Yes…It is so beautiful."

Roman was now relieved, her smile told him that she liked everything. He kissed her forehead. "Great…You must be starved; the sun is coming up now…I can place our orders. What would you like, name it, my Chef can prepare anything."

Rhia really was hungry, so she tapped her cheek with her index finger thinking what to order. "What are you having?"

"Steak and eggs."

Rhia could already taste it. "I'll have what you're having."

"Perfect, I just need to give the orders to one of my guys and I'll be right back."

Rhia looked perplexed. "Why are they still here and why do you need them in the first place?"

Roman didn't become frazzled by her question, he was not going to tell her about his double life right now, that could wait. "They are part of my Security Staff, just precautionary, most all Record Label Owners have them."

Rhia felt stupid now for asking that question, what other reason would he need them. "That was a dumb question, sorry."

"No, it wasn't. How could you possibly know that, and you haven't gotten into the business yet, it is okay to ask me anything, I'm still that Ro from the neighborhood. Alright?"

Roman could always make Rhia feel important, and someone on his level. "Alright."

Roman got up from the sofa and began heading towards the door. "I'll be right back, just going to give the guys our order."

Roman was going to do that and settle some business, he still had not forgotten about the Crips situation. And, rarely did Roman discuss business like this on any phone. That was evidence, so Roman did things the old school way by messenger.

Roman stepped outside the Penthouse and shut the door. "Braun, I need you to pay my cousin Joe a visit, to set up a meeting for us. Let him know it is serious business. By the way, did the other thing get taken care of?"

Braun snickered. "Done and Done with that, I'll head over to Joe's now and give him his wake-up call."

Roman patted Braun on the back. "Perfect, on your way out stop by the kitchen and place two orders of Steak and Eggs for myself and my guest."

"Will do Boss."

* * *

A/N: I know this was a long chapter, but I promise things will pick up, I have somewhat laid down the blueprint for Roman's dilemma. What do you think will happen? Is this Confidante going to play a major role? How will Roman handle Joe? Thanks for reading. xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Roman stepped back inside of the penthouse and rejoined Rhia on the sofa. "All taken care of, Breakfast should be here any time now."

Rhia began to fidget with her fingers, she wanted to ask Roman a question, but was extremely nervous to ask it. Roman sensed this, and he took her hands within his. "Why are you nervous all of sudden?"

Rhia bit down on her bottom lip, and then tried to open her mouth to answer. "I know it is early, but would you be my date for the Prom?"

Roman smiled warmly, he never went to his own Prom. "Of course, I'll be your date, we are trying to build something together, right?"

Rhia was so relieved. She sat up on her knees and hugged Roman, then whispered in his ear. "Yes."

Roman pulled slightly away from her, and then leaned in to kiss Rhia, but before he could do that the doorbell rang. Roman sighed. "Someone has shitty timing. I'll be right back."

Roman looked through the peephole, and it was the Bellhop with Breakfast. Roman opened the door with not such a pleasant look on his face.

The Bellhop became uneasy. "Is there something wrong Mr. Reigns?"

Roman cleared his mind of wanting to set off round two with Rhia and opened the door completely to allow the Bellhop to roll the table inside. "No, everything is just perfect." The sarcasm was just dripping from Roman's baritone voice which was not overlooked by the Bellhop.

Rhia dashed upstairs when she heard another man's voice. She wanted to at least have a robe on. She entered the master suite and began going through Roman's Dresser Drawers, and then she became startled as she saw a gun tucked underneath Roman's Bath Robes. _"Why does he need this? He said he had Security men. Oh God, I hope Ro is not still wrapped up with his old associates."_ Rhia thought to herself. That is how Seth was taken away from her, there was no way she could go through that type of loss again. She grabbed a blue silk robe which was twice her size and put it on.

Just as she was shutting the drawer Roman walked in and asked suspiciously. "What are you looking for?"

Rhia tensed up being caught red-handed. "I-I wanted to get a robe to put on when I heard another man's voice."

Roman arched his eyebrow and paused a moment before saying anything. He was not thrilled with anyone going through his things, but he was shocked that Rhia would be that type of woman to snoop around his bedroom. "Next time just say you're leaving the room, this is a large Penthouse and I haven't given you a proper tour, so wouldn't want you getting lost."

Rhia was nervous to ask another question, but she needed to know. "Why do you have a gun?"

"How would you know that if you were only looking for a robe to put on?" Roman's tone was very stern.

Rhia placed her hands on her hips. "That isn't answering my question…I refuse to go through losing someone else in my life, I can't do it."

Roman was at a crossroads, either fess up to his double life or make up something. Just as these thoughts were rumbling through his mind, he became upset. This was proving his point to not have a steady girlfriend. He didn't show the acrimony on his face, instead, he walked closer to Rhia and cupped her face in his hands. "First off you are getting all worked up for nothing, I have a gun for protection, I have a lot of valuable items in my place so that always put you out there as a target for a robbery…And, secondly, I don't know why you would assume I am going to die."

Rhia looked downward. "The Security men and the gun made me think you haven't left your old ways behind, that is why Seth is gone because of that life, I don't want you to die too."

Roman lifted her face to look in her eyes. "That life for me is over and done with, I have busted my ass to do things legit…So, there is no need for you to worry. Okay?" Roman was getting another red flag, and that was how could he ever tell her the truth. He didn't have time to figure that out now. "You trust me, right?"

Roman was not telling a complete lie to Rhia, sure he was involved with criminal activities, but these activities were more complex and dangerous. What he and Seth were involved with was child's play compared to The Syndicate.

Rhia started to blush from embarrassment. She thought to herself how stupid, of course, it was for possible burglars. "I'm sorry Ro, you must think I'm an idiot."

"No, I don't, Baby Girl, you just have been through a lot, I understand that." He then leaned in with his luscious full lips and kissed Rhia passionately.

Rhia became lost in his seductive kiss, and all her suspicions went out of her head. They continued to kiss until they were breathless. Roman stared into her eyes. "I would never lie to or hurt you."

"I know, I was being paranoid." Rhia smiled.

Roman swooped her off her feet and held her bridal style. "No more of that, Breakfast is getting cold." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You know what? You should keep that robe, it looks better on you than me."

"You're so crazy, this robe is twice my size, I look like a little girl playing dress up."

"I don't think that great things come in small packages." Roman nuzzled into Rhia's neck, and then, whispered in her ear. "Trust me you are a special package."

Roman carried Rhia downstairs and softly placed her on the sofa. Rhia was impressed with the setup of the table, their meals were displayed with sterling silver plated Dome covers and a fresh bouquet of flowers placed properly in the center of the table. Everything looked so elegant. "Nice spread, Ro…But you didn't need to do it, you have done way too much as it."

Roman chuckled. "I eat this way every day, so no biggie…Loosen up and enjoy, no more worrying."

The two began eating, Rhia felt like she was in Heaven because she has not had a good meal like this for what seemed to be ages ago. Roman could tell the poor thing hadn't eaten like this in some time because Rhia was eating so quickly. He didn't want to embarrass her, so he said nothing.

"Excuse me for a minute." Roman stated as he got up from the table. He figured this was a good time to get Rhia's money woes taken care of. He headed towards his home office, and once inside shut the door and locked it.

He pushed a camouflaged button near the bookcase, the button was so small that it easily looked apart of the sleek silver and white wall design. Once he did that the bookcase slid opened. It was not a big space at all, truly only two people could fit inside of it. He pushed the code numbers on the number panel to the right of him. The cement wall that began to open had several different types of Military Hardware, ranging from Magnums to Rifles. These weapons were in a glass case, with another number panel beside it. He punched in the code, and the glass case slid to the left exposing the Protex Wall Safe. This was the best of the best in the Wall Safe family. Bottom line, it was the best overall Wall Safe designed for extra Burglar and Fire protection for valuables, it was on the FBI level of security.

Roman began taking stacks of cash and putting them into one of many unused Zero Halliburton Geo Aluminum Attaché **'** s. In total, he placed $300,000.00 dollars. He figured this would be plenty for Rhia to get through the school year. His intentions were to make sure Rhia got out of that household as soon as possible.

He reset all the codes and came out of the secret passageway, and then he unlocked the door of his home office and rejoined Rhia. "This should take care of all the household bills, the past due Mortgage bills and the future payments that will come due, your Dad's gambling debt, plus extra spending money for yourself. You will need to set a passcode on that Attaché, this way only you know how to get into it."

Rhia lifted the Attaché, and it felt extremely heavy. "How much money is in here? And what do I tell Sasha what it is for when we leave?"

Roman began cutting his steak and taking a bite of it before answering. "Ro, stop stalling."

Roman chewed his steak slowly, and then swallowed. "I don't want you putting up a fuss or getting nervous, Seth would want you to keep it…There is $300,000.00 dollars of cash in that Attaché, and don't worry about Sasha, she finished with her client long ago and left the Hotel." Roman took a bite of his scrambled eggs and smiled at Rhia.

Rhia was speechless for a moment, she just felt something was off. "We didn't agree to this amount, and who has this amount of money on hand? And, how do you know Sasha left?"

Roman was becoming very irritated with Rhia's questions. It made him think of his confidante and how they were always so in sync and didn't drill each other for answers. He took a gulp of his Orange Juice, trying to calm down before answering Rhia's questions. "If you must know since you obviously have reservations about my lifestyle, I always keep that amount of money on hand in case I decided to go to a private auction…Look around the place Rhia, these are one of the kind pieces. Secondly, I know Sasha left because I saw her leave through the lobby, it was when I was downstairs trying to get all of this together while you were sleeping. Does that satisfy your scrutiny of my actions?"

"I'm sorry Ro, I don't mean to be a nosy body, but this is all so new to me."

"Stop apologizing, this is a free country and you can ask or say whatever you want." Roman smiled warmly, but inside he was still a little aberrant with Rhia's interrogation of every little thing he said.

Rhia felt so badly, she felt that Roman probably thinks she doesn't trust him, and that was the furthest thing from her mind. She got up and sat on Roman's lap. "I trust you, but you know I am a curious person, so I ask a lot of questions. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"More like if I opened a Webster's Dictionary and looked up nosy your face would be there." Roman couldn't even hold back his laughter from that one.

Rhia flicked him in the head. "Nice…Real nice 007."

"I'll show you 007." Roman said jokingly, and then he did a motorboat in between her breasts.

"Stop it, Ro, that tickles." Rhia could barely get out the words.

Roman stopped and glanced over to Rhia's plate and it was completely clean. "Would you like another plate of Steak and Scrambled eggs?"

Rhia wanted to say yes so badly, but she didn't want to look like a pig. "No, I'm good."

"You sure because you gave me such a workout I'm having another plate." Roman winked at her to put the negative thoughts out of her mind, which he knew she was having.

Rhia blushed and hit Roman in the chest. "Naughty boy, what am I to do with you?"

Roman wiggled his eyebrows. "I can think of at least a dozen things you can do."

"Roman Joseph Reigns." Rhia giggled.

"Alright…Alright, I'll go order our meals." Roman said as he removed Rhia off his lap, and he stood up. He knew if he kept that talk up Rhia would never get any more food, and that was most important.

Roman knew Braun was gone, but he knew Gallows could handle this. And, that is exactly what Roman ordered Gallows to do. "And, let me know when Braun is back." Roman had yet another problem to fix, but this was his blood.

"We'll do Boss." Gallows said as he left on the elevator.

Roman walked back inside and glanced at the Empire Grandfather Clock to his right, it was getting late in the morning, and he still had to talk to Joe, call his confidante back, and head off to Dubai for business purposes. Needless to say, he was cutting things tight.

The Empire had a solid mahogany cabinet with curl veneers and decorative carving. The scroll pediment was supported by fine lattice fretwork. The case stood on ogee feet and featured fluted quarter columns to the trunk and Corinthian pillars to the hood. The cabinet was hand rubbed and waxed to achieve an "antique" patina. The value of this clock was $21,750.00 dollars.

Roman sat back down with Rhia. "Hopefully, Breakfast will be here soon."

"I was hoping we could spend the day together." Rhia stated happily.

Roman for whatever reason was beginning to feel suffocated. He cared about Rhia very much, but he couldn't just blow off a day like some everyday Joe. The Syndicate was a 24/7 and 365 day a year obligation. He leaned towards Rhia, and started rubbing her back, he didn't want to be the villain here. "Baby Girl, that won't be possible for today, I have a meeting, a conference call, and then I'm off to Dubai for two weeks."

"Today is Saturday, these things can't wait until Monday." Rhia stated defensively.

Roman put his head down, he felt like shit for having to do all of these things and leave Rhia high and dry. "We should clear the air now, my life is like this all the time, but that doesn't mean I'm forgetting about us…We can Skype every day while I'm away, and when I get back I'm going to take you to my cousin's Bar & Grill. They have under 21 night, with live performances. I figured you could try out for a spot, and if you get the gig this will help you start getting used to performing in front of live audiences, and maybe we can get some mixtapes out of it too."

Now that sparked Rhia's interest. "I don't want a handout, I want to earn my spot there."

"You most certainly will, you remember Jey and Jimmy? They don't hand out free passes, I'm just getting you the audition, the rest is up to you."

Rhia shook her head like alright. "I'm still going to miss you though." She pouted slightly.

"I'll miss you too, but two weeks will go by like nothing, and besides we are going to Skype every day."

Rhia sighed. "I guess you're right…The two weeks will give me time to freshen up my skills for that audition."

"There you go, take advantage of every minute of life…Something already tells me you will have no problem with this audition, it should be a lock for you with your skills."

Rhia kissed Roman on the cheek. "You always know the right thing to say."

Roman grinned. "I try my best."

* * *

 ** _Across Town_**

Braun arrived at Joe's luxury apartment, he banged on the door instead of using the doorbell. "Open up Joe, it is Braun!"

Joe had a woman on each side of him in his bed. They were twins. "Oh Joey, don't leave us."

"Got to talk to this cat, but I'll be right back." He kissed each one on the lips, and then put on a pair of jeans.

He stepped outside of the bedroom and shut the door. He then walked through ladies' undergarments and finally reached the door. "What the fuck is your problem banging down my door like that, we ain't out in the woods, this is a respectable complex."

Braun paid no attention to Joe's words, and just side-stepped Joe to get inside. "What the hell happened in here?" Braun noticed all the ladies clothing sprawled everywhere, from the living room floor to the light shades.

"Partner you need to get laid more often asking me that kind of question." Joe responded as he sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"I don't think you should be worried about who I'm fucking, because the Boss wants to see you right now."

Joe was not intimidated by Braun, so he answered cockily. "Is that so, you run along and tell my cousin I'll get to his place when I'm done if you know what I mean."

This didn't sit well with Braun. "Look, Joe, the Boss is pretty pissed off, so if I were you I'd wrap up this little party of yours and join me.

"Roman needs to relax more, the man could have a heart attack before he is even an old geezer."

Braun folded his very large arms to his chest. "This isn't a joke Joe, he wants to see you now."

Joe was in no mood for argument with the 7ft Neanderthal. "Tell Ro, I'll be there as soon as I get rid of my company…Okay?"

Braun sighed. "The Boss isn't going to like this."

Joe said as he watched Braun walk out, and then slammed the door shut.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours later…._**

Roman brought Rhia home and now started preparing for his trip. He was very much off schedule. "Ah shit." Roman said aloud remembering he had to contact his confidant.

He quickly grabbed his phone and pushed her name to call her.

* * *

 ** _Confidant: Well, well, well…Thought you forgot about me._**

 ** _Roman: (Roman in the back of his mind said he could never forget her) Sorry, a lot of stuff going on and I'm trying to get myself ready for my trip to Dubai… So what up's?_**

 ** _Confidant: I need a favor, the Ravens purple evening is coming up and I so want Drake to perform, can you make it happen, Papi?_**

 ** _Roman: (Roman smirked at Papi, he knew she was just joking, but he couldn't help himself thinking of her screaming that name out while they were having sex, but he respects her marriage, and he is going to try and move on with Rhia) Anything for you, but what do I get in return? (he chuckled)_**

 ** _Confidant: (sigh) Come on, stop playing, either you can get him for me or not, this is serious._**

 ** _Roman: Take it easy, considered it done, he is signed to my Empire Records. Just give me the date and time in a text, you forgot I was leaving within a couple of hours to Dubai._**

 ** _Confidant: Oh that's right, I won't have anyone to harass for two weeks._**

 ** _Roman: There is always facetime or skyping to get your jabs in. (Roman grinned)_**

 ** _Confidant: So true, I will be harassing you every chance I get, but seriously thank you for letting Drake perform at my event, I want this to be the best event we put on ever, hope you will come._**

 ** _Roman: (He would never miss an opportunity to see her) Of course, just waiting for my formal invitation._**

 ** _Confidant: Consider yours a personal invitation. ( she giggled)_**

 ** _Roman: Well, consider this my lazy RSVP. (Roman said in a low tone)_**

 ** _Confidant: I'm not lazy, you know you are always on our guest list of events._**

 ** _Roman: (Roman snapped back to reality when she said our, meaning her husband) Yeah, yeah, yeah…Look I have to cut this short, got to get ready for my flight and meeting with my connects._**

 ** _Confidant: Okay, have a safe flight, and good luck on your deal. Chao_**

 ** _Roman: Thanks, talk soon._**

 ** _Call ended_**

* * *

Roman just pushed the end button on his iPhone, and Joe and Braun walked in. "Here he is Boss." Braun growled. He was irritated waiting for Joe to show up.

"Thanks, you can leave us Braun." Braun complied and left Joe and Roman alone.

"What's this about, I'm busy Ro."

Roman had an annoyed expression. "Not busy enough that you let some Crip members shakedown Rhia's father, and threaten him, and make disgusting suggestions to Rhia. Care to explain how that fell off your radar?"

Joe softened his stance knowing he was in the wrong. "I-I.."

Roman slammed his fist down on the table. "I don't want an excuse for your laziness, I want this shit fixed. And, if you can't handle your responsibilities…I can replace you, Cuz."

"No, need to get hot under the collar Ro, you know those gang bangers, sometimes they get too aggressive, but I will get this handled and make sure those gang members are dealt with."

Roman stood up from the sofa and stood in Joe's face. "I want them erased for causing Rhia distress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Joe said flatly

"Good, also make it crystal clear that none of them are to business with Rhia's Dad again, also erase his debt."

"Ro, that is bullshit, the old man knew what he was getting into, why should I suffer the lost?!"

"First of all get the base out of your voice. Secondly, if you had been watching theses motherfuckers you would not be suffering a loss. This is how it is going to be Joe, don't think I don't know about those wild parties you have been having. That will stop too, you need to be focused, if you can't I will replace you." Roman said curtly.

Joe knew he was found out about his slacking off, and didn't want to lose his job or life. "From now on you will have no other problems from my section of town. Sorry, Ro"

Roman was still annoyed, but Joe was family, he would give him a second chance. Why not, Roman has to deal with his brother's problems. "This is your last warning, Joe…I expected more from you…We're done now, I have to leave for Dubai."

Roman had enough to worry about with his brother, Rock. It was as if no one in his family could be trusted by getting high on their supply. Roman knew when he got back he would meet with his crew and stress to them anyone doing drugs would be out permanently.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to all that have supported this story thus far, I promise there will be more twist and turns. What do you feel about Roman's confidante? Is she good for him? Please leave your thoughts or a_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Four Weeks Later_**

* * *

Roman sat on his Private Plane coming home from Dubai, as he sat in the plush seat, he stared out to the white clouds, he found himself thinking of Rhia. They had a rocky four weeks while he was away on business. Rhia was disappointed Roman had to stay an extra 2 weeks in Dubai. During these four weeks Sasha's body was discovered in Central Park, and just as Roman thought, the Police labeled this as a robbery gone wrong. Rhia was devastated and annoyed that Roman could not attend the funeral with her. Actually, they found themselves arguing more than talking pillow talk. Roman took this time away and realized that maybe he jumped into this relationship too fast. Roman's heart belonged to a woman he could not have. So, he tried to move on with Rhia. Don't get it twisted, he cared for Rhia, but was not in love with her.

Rhia auditioned and got the job at Jey and Jimmy's nightclub. She worked on Sunday nights because that was under 21 night. She was a natural at rapping, she kept the audience hyped. The club was always packed on Sunday nights to see Rhia perform. She attracted someone who wanted to be her manager. And, that person was Ethan Carter-Orton, he and his older brother Randy Carter-Orton owned Fox studios, and they were apart of the Syndicate. Ethan was a member, but Randy sat on the Board of Directors. Randy landed this spot after their father, Bob Orton died suddenly of a heart attack. Randy filled his seat on the Board of Directors. These were the elite of the organization and had the final ruling with business ventures.

Ethan ran the offices in the New York area for Fox studios. He just happened to be at Jimmy's and Jey's club on Sunday night to stop by and say hello, and that is where he spotted Rhia. It was weird for Ethan to feel such passion for a woman he just laid eyes on because he was somewhat of a playboy. He kept going every Sunday night for the past four weeks to the club and made his presence known to Rhia.

Rhia strangely felt an instant connection to Ethan too, it was a different feeling from than what she felt for Roman. She felt deep down Ethan was truly her soulmate, it was a weird thing, their eyes met while Rhia was performing on stage, and since then they both shared that craving and passionate stares. Rhia after one of her shows received 4 dozen red roses in her dressing room, she automatically thought they were from Roman, but she was happily surprised they were from Ethan. The card read:

 _Rhia,_

 _You were spectacular on stage tonight. You are very talented, and most definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I know this is quick because we have only known each other for a few weeks, but I cannot get you out of my mind. I need more from you. Go on a date with me, and your life will change forever._

 _xoxoxo_

 _Ethan_

Rhia was torn at that point, but her and Roman were not clicking as a couple, Rhia felt Roman was hiding something from her, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was she felt love for Roman, but she felt something stronger for Ethan. So, she accepted his proposal and had the most romantic evening she had ever experienced.

Ethan rented out one of the most expensive restaurants' in Manhattan, NY, Le Bernardin. He had the entire restaurant decorated with white, pink, and red roses and the restaurant was lit by candlelight, which made the restaurant look like a fairytale. They spent the whole evening talking about anything and everything about themselves. Rhia was starting to feel connected to Ethan during their dinner date.

This is when the tension really began between Roman and Rhia. Ethan was being supportive and caring in every part of Rhia's life. Ethan even attended Sasha's funeral for support. That touched Rhia so much, she had only known Ethan for a short time, but he was giving and fulfilling all her needs for truly caring and connection. They even had kissed several times, Rhia knew her and Roman had to have a serious talk when he came back from Dubai. She felt awful cheating on Roman, but she couldn't help what her heart wanted, and that was Ethan.

* * *

Roman buckled his seatbelt for the landing. He was leaving the airstrip and going directly to a meeting with the Syndicate. Randy had called the meeting. This was the last thing Roman wanted to do, he wanted to talk with Rhia, and really straighten things out with her.

Roman's private plane had landed at the airstrip. He noticed other private planes there at the strip and assumed this must be a big deal for all the members coming together for this meeting.

Roman stepped off his plane, and his Bentley limo was waiting on him.

"Nice flight, Sir?" Jamie Noble asked Roman as he loaded the trunk with Roman's luggage.

"Very nice, Jamie. It was well worth upgrading the plane. You need to take me straight to the warehouse." Roman said and then sighed.

* * *

 ** _New York Warehouse by the Docks…._**

This warehouse appeared on the outside to look like all the other warehouses on the dock, but inside was decorated with fine office furniture, fine art, and the walls were painted a subtle grey color, with a silver and gold, textured wallpaper accent wall. There was an extremely long Mahogany table in the middle of the warehouse, with black large leather executive chairs surrounding it.

Jamie opened Roman's door upon their arrival at the Warehouse. "Do you want me to wait, Sir, or do you need me to do errands while you are in your meeting?"

"Wait with the others, all of you know where to park." Roman stated flatly as he stepped out of the limo.

Roman walked inside and most of the members were already there, but the Directors had not arrived yet. Roman spotted his confidante right away. She was wearing a red form-fitting Ann Klein skirt suit. The form-fitting skirt had a hem that was above her knees, and the jacket hugged all her curves, she had a slight bit of cleavage showing. Her choice of shoes was from Jimmy Choo's 'Lancer' line, these red shoes were crafted from glossy patent-leather and had curved cutout straps They made her shapely toned legs look very sexy. Her long raven hair was styled with the deep 50's style waves, Roman couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He had missed her tremendously while he was away. They did the Skyping and FaceTime thing but seeing her in the flesh started the butterflies to swirl in his stomach, and a wide smile adorned his face.

He didn't look out of place because she was the only woman that was a member in the Syndicate, so all eyes were on her. She was a ravishing exotic Mexican looking woman, she always made men's head turn. This woman was Diosa Garcia-Bisciotti, she was married to the NFL owner of the Baltimore Ravens.

Roman made his way through the crowd and stood behind Diosa. You heard a small chuckle come from Diosa. She turned around to face Roman. "I would know that cologne anywhere…How was your trip, Papi?"

Roman instantly perked up just seeing her beautiful face. "Great…What is this meeting all about?"

"Got me, Randy called this emergency meeting, but failed to give any details…Typical Randy, always so secretive…Enough about Randy, where is my winning prize?" Diosa laughed.

Roman smirked. He looked so handsome in his Italian grey silk suit, and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "it is in my luggage, you know I never back out of a bet."

"Good, I can't wait to open it up and share a glass with Steven."

Roman wished he was sharing that first drink with her instead of her husband, Steven. "The bottle is for you. It took some special favors to get that bottle of Tequila."

Diosa ran her red manicured nails down Roman's lapel. "You know I will save you some, Steven isn't really into Tequila."

Roman shook his head, he couldn't understand why Diosa was attracted to Steven, he was old enough to be her Dad, and they shared different interests. Also, Roman always would get an ill feeling being around Steven, he didn't trust him. He felt Diosa could do so much better than Steven, but it wasn't his place to tell Diosa this.

"Oh, I know, and I will enjoy each and every drop of it." Diosa smiled warmly.

Suddenly, the room became silent. The 12 Board of Directors stepped into the room. Each man took their seats at another Mahogany table which sat on what look like to be a stage. They were sitting directly in front of the members.

The gavel hit the table to get everyone's attention. "Please everyone be seated." Vince McMahon stated loudly.

Everyone took their seats and all eyes were on the Directors. "I know this was an impromptu meeting, but new developments have happened. I will turn this meeting over to Randy now." Vince stated, and then took a sip of water.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice …I will not waste your time, myself and the rest of Directors have come up with a new business plan that will increase the cash flow and world power for the Syndicate. The parties involved in this new venture will be me, Ethan, and Diosa."

"Excuse me?" Diosa spoke up. She was completely blindsided.

"Oh boy, let the fireworks begin." Rusev whispered to Drew McIntyre.

"Just hold on Diosa, this new deal will be so lucrative that you will be pleased, I'm sure of it." Jim Ross stated. He was a Director, and very close to Diosa, he was like a mentor to her.

"As I was saying, we will be taking control of another part of this country, and that is the music industry. Roman has shown how profitable this business can be. Empire Records is number one amongst the Record Studios. Ethan and I will be starting a record label called RKO Records. We have signed two talents already, Tupac and a newcomer into the business, Rhia Lopez. It wasn't easy luring Tupac to our new label, but he recently found out Suge Knight had been stealing his profits, Tupac only had a $100,000.00 in his bank account, and he is the number one rapper on the Billboards."

"Rhia Lopez?" Roman said perplexed. Rhia had not told him about this, and quite frankly he was insulted she would sign with Ethan and Randy, and not consider his Label.

"That's right, Rhia Lopez. While you were in Dubai handling business, I got a chance to see her shows and decided she would be a perfect fit for RKO Records, Rhia is very mature for her age, and fans will love her look." Ethan made that statement smugly knowing it would get underneath Roman's skin.

"I highly oppose to that signing, we should be working on the same page to be successful, meaning Rhia should have had the chance to sign with either myself or Diosa." Roman was very stern with his statement.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm they say, my friend." Ethan smirked.

"If you and Roman can control your testosterone a minute, I have several questions to asks…Firstly you are putting me behind the eight ball with Ethan and Randy signing new artists, not saying I cannot do the same or better, but as Roman stated we all need to be on the same page." Diosa was very angry. She was already running several other businesses and helped to run the Baltimore Ravens; her plate was stacked full. This was not by accident, she was always going one up on her counterparts to prove a woman can do this job as effectively as a man can.

"I nominated you, Diosa for this job because you have flare and social connections. I'm sure you will be very successful with your Label." Jim Ross chimed in.

Diosa took a deep breath, she knew Jim was always was on her side. "Fine, I will take this on."

"Are the rest of us going to have to have Record Labels?" Drew spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"We are not sure yet, this is a work in progress if we gain strong profits and have a stranglehold on the music industry, then perhaps yes, Drew…It is all about The Syndicate gaining as much global power as possible." Vince commanded.

"If there is not any other business, this meeting is adjourned." JBL was about to slam the gavel down, but he was stopped by Ethan.

"What about our Trump situation with the NFL?" Ethan always liked to look as though he was up on all the problems of The Syndicate.

"Well, Ethan, since you and your brother own Fox Studios, I would think you put another spin on this problem in the NFL. You are the only stations that do not report "Fake News", you should be able to control what Donald is spewing." Diosa rolled her eyes.

"If you and the other owners could get their act together and side with Trump, this problem would go away." Ethan once again fired back.

"You listen to me very carefully, Ethan, Donald works for us, not the other way around. He needs to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him and focus on the things what we backed him in for office." Diosa was never intimidated by any of the men part of the Syndicate. She could, in fact, run circles around these men, and deep down they knew it.

"I agree with Diosa, he is making comments on subjects that have nothing to do with him being President…Diosa is also right that you and Randy should be putting different spins on his comments." Roman stated firmly.

"If Donald cannot do his job, he would not be the first President assassinated." Diosa said with venom in her voice.

Vince slammed the gavel down. "Enough! Ethan, he is becoming somewhat of a torn in our sides, and I too agree with Diosa, that he needs to be controlled."

Diosa stood up. "Vince I request permission to speak with Donald one on one, seeing Ethan has been unable to get Donald to know his place."

Ethan was becoming angry inside at Diosa's constantly trying to one-up him.

The Directors huddled in and briefly began whispering their concerns and decision. Vince stood up. "We decided Diosa will be the right person to address Donald…Diosa will make it clear that our money and contacts help put him into office, so he needs to toe the line. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, I will make Donald understand who is running the country." Now Diosa looked at Ethan smugly.

"Good, you have our complete backing in what you tell Donald." Vince took another sip of water.

Jim Ross sat back and just smiled that his girl was running on all full cylinders. Jim looked at Diosa as a daughter he had nothing but good intentions when it came to her path in the Syndicate.

"Well, if there is no further business, this meeting is adjourned." JBL slammed the gavel down on the table.

Everyone stood up and began whispering amongst themselves. Drew was not happy with this new business venture. He thought it would place too many eyes on them.

Ethan and Roman were quickly approaching Diosa, but for different reasons. Diosa stood up and was getting ready to talk with Jim Ross, but she was stopped dead in her tracks by Roman and Ethan.

"You have some damn nerve trying to call out me and my Brother, the NFL is your wheelhouse, not ours." Ethan was getting a little too close in Diosa's personal space, and Roman yanked him by the arm to pull Ethan back off of Diosa.

"Watch yourself, Ethan, and stay out of Diosa's face…And away from Rhia." Roman practically shouted.

"Diosa is not man enough to handle it and don't get pissed with me that you have neglected your girlfriend, and she is making her own decisions." Ethan smirked once again in Roman's direction.

"Get in Diosa's face like that again and watch what happens…And stay away from Rhia, Ethan!" Roman knew Ethan was a playboy with the women and he didn't want Rhia getting tangled up in Ethan's grotesque ways. "She needs to be focused on school, and her career after."

Again, Roman a step behind with Rhia, she will be homeschooling during this process."

"So, you are robbing her of her "Senior Year" experience. (Rhia was graduating early as a Junior) That is why Diosa or I should have had an opportunity to speak with Rhia…You are just being a suck up to the Directors as usual because your jealous of your brother's position…Get over yourself!"

You could see the anger in Roman's eyes, they became darker than usual, and his baritone voice had an eerily tone. He meant what he said about Ethan being in Diosa's face, if Ethan dares try that again, he would find his ass knocked out, Roman thought to himself.

"Listen here Reigns, I got this, and you never touch me again…Got it!"

Diosa got in between the two men. "Just stop it!"

The threesome was starting to get the attention of Randy and Vince.

Diosa turned to face Ethan, squinted her eyes angrily. "I know what you're up to Ethan, and it won't work, I guarantee you I will blow your ass out the water with my label. And, Roman, is right to grow up and stop riding your brother's suit tales."

"What is the problem here?" Vince interrupted, with Randy right behind him.

Roman calmed himself. "No problems, just discussing this new business venture."

"Good." Vince said as he walked away.

"You and I will talk later, Ethan." Randy was none too pleased with his younger brother's actions.

"It is no problem, Randy, I will show all of you that I can make a successful record label." Diosa grabbed her red leather coat and Hermes gold Himalayan Crocodile bag and began walking away from all three men.

* * *

"Wait a minute Diosa." Roman went walking briskly behind her.

They reached the outside, and Diosa whipped around to look at Roman. "What…You think I can't do it either?!"

"Come off that bullshit Diosa, I know you are pissed, but I have all the faith in the world in you that you are going to make Ethan look like an asshole."

Diosa sighed. She didn't mean to snap Roman's head off, she was truly angry with Ethan and Randy. "Sorry."

"Come with me to my limo, I want to talk to you." Roman held out his right hand for Diosa to go first.

They got inside of Roman's limo. "Jaime, take a ride around the docks."

"Sure thing, Boss."

The limo pulled off, and Roman undid his black silk tie. He hated seeing Diosa so upset. He poured them both a glass of Scotch. Roman handed Diosa her glass, "This should take the edge off."

"I could just slap Ethan's smug face, he thinks he is on Randy's level, and he is not. Just wait, I'll show that prick."

Roman placed his free hand over Diosa's. "I will help you all I can, you know that."

Diosa gave a side smile. "Thanks, Papi…I appreciate that."

"I can start by loaning you some of my talent scouts, they can get you started with the process of finding artists. When they find you some good talents, I will show you how the paperwork end works. This is a vicious business, but I try to be fair with my talents, so I keep them. There are so many Record Label owners that like to screw over their talents, which causes lawsuits."

Diosa took a drink of her Scotch and nodded her head while staring into Roman's concerned eyes. "Sounds like negotiating NFL contracts."

"Probably, but the music industry is a very cut-throat business, and you need to know who to take at face value, and ones you can do business with, I will help you get familiar with the players. I would also suggest you try and stay away from the East and West coasts sounds, I'll make sure to have my scouts look in different areas of the country for you."

Diosa knew when all else failed, Roman was always there to pick up the pieces. He knew her so well that sometimes it was scary. Steven wasn't even that in tune with her deep dark feelings. "I really feel bad, Roman that you are willing to do all of this while you have shit to figure out with Rhia. I can't believe she would do that to you and sign with Ethan. I'm so sorry."

Roman took a swig of his Scotch and then sighed. "I knew things were rocky between Rhia and me, but I never thought she would do this."

"You don't deserve this, Roman, there is a woman out there that will cherish you." Diosa smiled warmly while looking into Roman's eyes.

Roman wanted so badly to say he had found the right woman, but he bit his tongue and held his true feelings inside. "Its okay, Rhia and I will settle this one way or another."

"Do you think she is messing around with Ethan too?" Diosa and Roman were close enough to have these types of discussions.

"Who the hell knows, Diosa. But I will find out." This time it was Roman's turn to give Diosa a warm smile.

The two stared into each other's eyes for several seconds, before Diosa's cell phone rang. She set her drink down and fished out the device from her bag. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Roman sat back and closed his eyes as Diosa answered her iPhone.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hola Papa. What is going on?" Diosa crossed her legs, and Roman opened one eye to admire her sexy legs._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm coming to Maryland to see you, it is about Dani. Some changes have to be made with her and I need your help in explaining to her why I am making these changes. She always listens to you, Diosa."_**

 ** _Diosa sighed but could not deny her Father's request to help with her baby sister. "Of course, Papa. When shall I expect you and Dani?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tomorrow, sorry for the short notice, but this needs to be handled quickly. Okay, Baby Girl?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Si Papa, I'll see you tomorrow."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Is everything alright, Diosa? You sound irritated."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm fine Papa, just business."_**

 ** _"_** ** _We'll talk when I get there tomorrow, love you Baby Girl."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Love you too Papa." Diosa and her Father were extremely close. Her Father had chosen Diosa out of the three sisters to handle the family affairs. It didn't cause tension between the sisters because Dani was too busy enjoying traveling and shopping, and Diosa's other sister, Coco was happy being a successful clothing designer. Neither, Coco or Daniela wanted anything to do with the family business. Coco had a ten-year-old daughter to worry about, she would be too afraid for her daughter, Alexa would get caught in the crossfire of the underworld. Daniela was just plain not interested._**

* * *

Roman sat up as Diosa ended her call. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know, Papa is coming to Maryland tomorrow to discuss my baby sister. I have a feeling what it is about, and Dani is not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Papa and Mother feel it is time for Dani to marry, I'm sure they have a suitor already lined up for her." Diosa took another drink of her Scotch. "This is the last thing I need right now, but Papa needs me."

"Wait a minute, your parents are trying to set up an arranged marriage for your sister?" Roman asked incredulously.

Diosa laughed sarcastically. "That is what Papa and Mother do, pick our suitors. Coco was smart, she ran away from home before giving in to their wishes."

"So, your marriage to Steven was arranged?" Roman asked curiously.

Diosa took another sip of her drink. "Yes, but everything worked out for us. Steven and I have a good life.

"You never told me that before, you and your sisters should be able to pick your own mates."

This was making more sense to Roman why Steven was Diosa's husband, it wasn't by her choice, but her parents. This made Roman smile inside.

Just as Roman was about to try and get more information from Diosa about her marriage, his iPhone rang, he pulled it out of his suit jacket, and it was Rhia calling. "Unbelievable, she calls now." Roman stated annoyed.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hello."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi Ro. Are you back in the states?" Rhia inquired._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I am and we need to talk, Ethan told me you signed a record deal with his label."_**

 ** _Rhia cursed underneath her breath. She wanted to tell Roman first. "That is why I was calling, we do need to talk."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just getting out of a meeting. I can be at your house in about forty-five minutes."_**

 ** _Rhia could tell Roman was already pissed off and she knew this talk was going to end up into another argument. "Okay, I'll be waiting. Glad your home."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I have to go, Rhia." Roman than disconnected the call._**

* * *

"Everything alright, Papi?" Diosa asked while placing her hand on Roman's leg.

"Yeah, it is time to really talk with Rhia. This isn't working." Roman sounded exhausted.

"You mean end it?"

"Yes, end it. I had a lot of time to think while I was in Dubai, and things just aren't going to work out between Rhia and me."

"I know you are upset about the Ethan thing, but try and just talk about it with Rhia, instead of making a hasty decision."

Roman was upset about Ethan, but deep down in his heart, he knew things were not going to work between him and Rhia, because his heart belonged to another. "It is not a hasty choice like I said I have given this a lot of thought, shit is just not working, Diosa."

Diosa nodded. "Okay, you know what is best for you, but you can't stay a bachelor forever."

"Why not?" Roman asked in a saddened voice.

"Because you need love in your life, I'm confident this will happen for you." Diosa smiled.

"I better get you back to your limo." Roman pressed the intercom button. "Jaime, take us back to Diosa's limo."

"Yes, Boss."

Diosa arrived back to her limo, Roman got out too and walked her to her limo. "If you need to talk, I'm here Papi." Diosa then gave Roman a hug. Roman just savored the moment and inhaled Diosa's perfume.

"I just may take you up on that."

"Good, I hope you and Rhia can work things out." Diosa said as she pulled away from Roman's embrace and got inside of her limo.

Roman stood and watched her drive away with his heart.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed. Do we think Roman and Rhia will make it? Is there more of a story to Diosa's marriage? Will Ethan continue to pursue Rhia? Again, thank you for all the support. xoxoxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful support, it meant so much to me…Please take a look at the Avatar for this story to become familiar with the characters…Dani is actually an Instagram Model her real name is Jessica Burciaga and Coco is also an Instagram Model, her name is Dolly Castro…Paul Garcia is actually Paul Sorvino…The WWE Headquarters are in Maryland and solely owned by HHH...And, lastly as a tribute to my deceased parents, I have added them into the story with minor roles, they are Thelma and Johnny. A lot of information I know, but I wanted to have everyone on the same page. Enjoy! xoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _Rhia's Home_**

Roman's Limo pulled up to Rhia's modest home in Coney Island. Jamie opened Roman's door for him to get out. "I may be a while, if you want to grab a bite to eat and come back, that is fine." Roman stated as he stepped out of the Limo.

"Thank you, Sir, I will do that."

Roman nodded as he slowly approached the front door. He was seething inside, but he was trying to compose himself. He rang the doorbell.

Rhia was inside making some stewed chicken for dinner, her Dad had not learned his lesson with his debt being paid off from gambling. He was out drinking and playing poker, wasting his Pension check. Rhia was used to this, she pleaded with her Dad to stop all of this, but it fell on deaf ears. She was glad to have Ethan in her life to vent to.

She heard the doorbell and turned down the meal she was cooking in the oven. "One minute."

Roman stood waiting looking very unpleasant.

Rhia checked herself in the mirror and she was satisfied with her make-up, she wore very little, but after cooking she wanted to look decent before she answered the door, she secretly hoped it was Ethan at the door.

She had a big smile, but it quickly turned into a shocked look. "Roman?"

"Expecting someone else, perhaps Ethan Orton?" He just walked inside without being invited in. His body language was very stiff.

Rhia stood for a moment at the door trying to think of what to say. She shut the door and faced Roman. "Why would you say such a thing? I was just shocked to see you." She attempted to hug Roman, but he stepped back from her.

"Well, that was a nice homecoming." Rhia stated sarcastically.

"I don't see why you would be shocked, from what I heard you and Ethan have been spending a lot of time together." Roman's baritone voice was dripping with disgust."

"Who told you such a thing?" You could see in Rhia's body language she was uneasy and reaching for things to say. Roman tilted his head to the side slightly, and his face was contorted into anger. "Cut the shit, Rhia I know you signed with Ethan's new Record Label. How did that come about? You had to be spending time with him."

Rhia was becoming angry herself, she placed her hand on her hip. "If you had more time for me and wasn't a way for an entire month, I would have told you. But, oh no, you were always so tired when we spoke or we were arguing, when did you expect me to tell you?"

Roman smirked very evilly. "You didn't want me to know. How the fuck do you think I felt finding out from that smug prick that you signed with his Label? I felt like a complete fool! You had plenty of time to tell me that, you didn't want me to know, which makes me think this was more than just business! Am I right?!

Rhia was becoming red in the face from anger and being called out. "How the hell do I know what you were doing over there?! You were gone for a month. We weren't having phone sex!"

"Don't try and turn this shit around, Rhia! What the hell were you doing with Ethan?!"

Rhia stopped for a moment and walked directly in Roman's face. "Yes, I did sign with Ethan's Label, but the real question is how did you find out?!"

"That is irreverent, the point is he told me! So, what is the deal between you and Ethan?! Huh?!"

Rhia was so consumed with anger, that she just blurted out everything. "He was doing what you should have had been doing and that is being supportive…For God's sakes you took my virginity and then turned into someone I don't even know, Ethan was being a friend. Coming to my shows and attending Sasha's funeral! You couldn't even come home for two days to be with me!"

Roman sighed hard. He was starting to put the dots together. Ethan was making moves on Rhia, and she bit. "I explained why I couldn't be here for Sasha's funeral, I had too many meetings going on. That still doesn't answer what is going on between you and Ethan!"

"That was just cold-hearted not to be there with me, you act as though you didn't even know Sasha, if it hadn't been for you employing her, she would have never been in Central Park and got mugged and killed! Don't you have any feelings at all?!"

"Oh, so now I'm to blame for that! So, I'm the bad guy here?! Sasha was a grown woman and took the job, I didn't hold a gun to her head and tell her to take the job! This still doesn't explain what is going on between you and Ethan!"

"Sheamus didn't even show up to her funeral, a matter of fact no one has seen him since. Do you know anything about that?!"

"How the hell would I know about that, I have been in Dubai! Stop avoiding the question at hand!"

"He worked for you too, and now he is missing, I'm not stupid, you know something!"

Roman squeezed the bridge of his nose. "What are you implying? Just another conversation to avoid what really is the issue!"

"I'm not implying, you know something about Sheamus's disappearance."

"I'll say this one last time, I have no idea what happened to Sheamus!"

"Fine play stupid!"

Roman clenched his jaws tightly, he didn't like being questioned about his business dealings. "First off sweetie I'm not stupid, and secondly, I have people that have their roles, the person that was responsible for Sheamus has said he ducked out of town after Sasha ended up dead, perhaps you should be looking at Sheamus for answers, not me!"

"So, you think Sheamus had something to do with Sasha's death?!" Find him!"

"Rhia this is really brilliant of you how you are deflecting my question. I'm just going to assume that something was going on between you and Ethan since you keep avoiding the question."

The guilt was churning inside of Rhia's stomach at this point, she couldn't hold back any longer. "There is nothing going on like you are thinking…Ethan and I have gotten close, but we have not had sex. I would never disrespect you that way, it is just Ethan was there for me through important and rough times of what was happening at that time in my life."

"I was there, not physically, but you were in my thoughts…So, instead of believing in that you turned to Ethan for comfort? How am I supposed to take that? Huh?"

Rhia felt her eyes stinging from tears threatening to fall. She knew deep in her heart things were over between her and Roman and she wanted to be with Ethan. But, how does she tell him?

Roman was beyond irritated. "Just say it! You want Ethan Orton, it is as obvious as day, you signed with his Record Label over mine! You didn't even consider my feelings, so who is in the wrong here?!"

Stop yelling and calm down and I will tell you the truth." Rhia pleaded.

Roman paced for a few minutes and then undid his silk tie as he was aspirated from this situation. He sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm calm now, just talk to me?"

Rhia sat down next to Roman and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't plan any of this, my heart was with you, but once you left for a month things changed between us, I didn't feel the closeness we had on my 17th Birthday night. I thought we were on our way to something special, but your attitude once you left things changed, you seemed distant and distracted. And, quite frankly some things are not adding up with you. I think you know about Sheamus and are holding back from me. I can't be in a relationship like that…So Ethan, entered my life and filled everything I needed and wanted while you were away. I never meant to hurt you, but this isn't working, and I don't want us to throw away our friendship and that magical night we shared." The tears were streaming down Rhia's face as she unloaded the truth.

Roman wiped away her tears. He didn't like being played, but in all honesty, he was in love with someone else, but he never disrespected Rhia by acting on his feelings. Then he was getting a little angry thinking how Ethan has fooled Rhia into thinking he is such a good guy and he was into the same thing as Roman.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Roman's voice was calm and warming.

Rhia practically muttered her respond. "It is over, I can't do this type of relationship with you, and I don't want to lose our special friendship."

Roman began to feel bad for his actions on her Birthday, he should have never slept with her and went all out on her Birthday. He was honestly trying to move on with his life because he knew the woman he truly wanted was off limits. "I owe you an apology, I should have never let things gotten as far as they did that night, I truly care about you, but I can see the pitfalls in this relationship now. I take full responsibility for everything that happened that night, but I want you to know that that night was special for me too. And, I want to continue our special friendship as well. But I would be amiss in not warning you about Ethan, he is not the sweet guy you think he is. I know Ethan quite well and he can be not so nice, Rhia. I'm only looking out for your wellbeing."

Rhia sniffled a bit before replying. "Thank you for understanding this whole situation, I never wanted to hurt you or for us to become enemies. I also appreciate your concern, but Ethan has shown me nothing to be suspicious of, he has been completely open and honest with me. I care about Ethan, I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"I'm not saying these things out of jealousy, I'm speaking fact about Ethan, be careful with this man." Roman couldn't tell Rhia the truth about Ethan without exposing the Syndicate. "Just heed my warning of Ethan, ok?"

"I don't need any warnings, I completely trust Ethan." Rhia was confident about Ethan and was falling in love with Ethan.

Roman knew he couldn't tell or expose Ethan without exposing The Syndicate. "If you need me, I'm always here for you."

The two hugged and pulled apart slowly. "So, I guess that is it, we are just friends now like we always were." Roman said sadly. He was truly worried about Rhia with Ethan, but he intended on having a chat with Ethan.

Rhia shook her head to respond yes, she was too choked up to speak. This was tearing her apart inside, she wishes she had waited for Ethan to lose her virginity, but at the same time she has no regrets what happened that night because it was so magical, and no one has never done all the things Roman did that night.

"I guess I should get going, but please feel free to call me for anything. And, good luck with your career, if you ever need advice, I'm here, but the most important thing is that you finish school and graduate this year." He kissed her temple and stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Roman I will remember that." Rhia sat there as Roman walked out. She felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. She had finally spoken her truth and still was able to salvage their friendship. Jamie was waiting for Roman, he just got a meal at a local Diner.

"Thank you, Jamie, for waiting so long, hope you got a bite to eat." Roman said as he stepped inside the Limo.

"I did, Sir and I didn't mind the waiting." Jamie said as he shut Roman's door.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day at Diosa's Mansion In Maryland…_**

Diosa sat on the king-sized bed in her master bedroom and was talking to her sister, Coco.

 **Diosa _: "Papa should be here any minute, I'm looking forward to seeing Papa, but not having this mystery conversation."_**

 ** _Coco: "I know you will be happy to see Papa, I hope he finds time to see me and Alexa…What do you think this surprise trip is about?"_**

 ** _Diosa: "I have a feeling it is about Dani, (that is their baby sister, her name is Daniela, but everyone calls her Dani for short) and if I'm right this will not be pretty."_**

 ** _Coco:" Do you want me to come over for support?"_**

 ** _Diosa: "Girl, you know Dani will feel ambushed if you, I, and Papa are all together to have a discussion."_**

 ** _Coco: "Maybe that is what Dani needs, I think like an intervention…I can be at your house in a half hour…Deal?_**

 ** _Diosa: "All right but promise me you won't be too hard on Dani if this is what this is all about." (Diosa being the older sister had to sometime intervene between Dani and Coco, they wouldn't see eye to eye most times.)_**

 ** _Coco: "I will be on my best behavior, see you in a bit."_**

 ** _Diosa: "Okay, love you."_**

 ** _Coco: "Love you too, Sis."_**

Steven entered the master suite from the ensuite. "I heard you talking. Who was on the phone?"

Diosa giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Thought it was my boyfriend?"

Steven launched on her and whispered in her ear. "No, you are the perfect wife and I trust you completely."

"Thank you." Diosa purred. "it was Coco on the phone.

They shared a brief kiss, and Steven got up and went into his large walk-in closet to get his suitcase.

"Where are you going now?" Diosa pouted.

"I have to handle some business in Florida, it will only be for a couple of days, meeting with a few of the owners."

Diosa looked at Steven hard. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, and why am I not going?"

Steven started packing his suitcase. "You are the Chief Brand Officer of our team, someone needs to man the ship…I promise we will get away soon, besides your Father is coming, you will be able to catch up and not rush."

"This is the third time within a month and a half you have been gone. If you are leaving me in charge the first thing I would do is fire Ozzie." (Ozzie Newsome is the GM for the NFL Baltimore Ravens)

Steven kissed Diosa on the cheek. "We have had this discussion to death, Ozzie stays."

"He is an awful GM, the game has passed him by, we need some young blood in that position, we need holes filled and Ozzie refuses to listen and drafts all his Alabama boys who most turn out to be a bust, and he likes to sign these washed up wide receivers thinking he is actually helping our Quarterback, Joe Flacco…My vote would be to have John Harbaugh be coach and GM."

"John is not ready for that position. Don't do anything naughty while I'm away, Diosa."

Diosa laid straight up on the fluffy pillows on the bed fully dressed in her black Bodycon dress, it was a sophisticated statement piece. With this pearl button detail dress featuring satiny lapels and cuffs. The lustrous pearl buttons and deep V neckline. It was classy yet contemporary. She wore Jimmy Choo Black patent leather pointy toe pumps with a pearl strap. She wore her raven hair down, it was straight with being parted on the side, her hair was over halfway down her back.

There was quite the age difference between Diosa and her husband, to be exact, a twenty-nine-year age gap, they had been married for ten years, they married when Diosa was nineteen. This was an arranged marriage by her parents, they felt Steven was worthy of their daughter, wealthy, and most importantly he was in the drug business, perfect for Diosa to get her start in handling that part of their family business. In trade, Diosa would share in Steven's billions and any business ventures he pursued. She would be required to be involved in everything. This was a perfect setup for Diosa to get the product out of Mexico and use the equipment trucks of the Baltimore Ravens as vessels to disperse the product. Diosa was young and would have done anything for her Papa, her Papa had been grooming Diosa to take over the family business, as he was the Governor of Mexico, so he needed to be as distant as possible from the family business. It was agreed Diosa would continue her college studies as well.

She cared for Steven when they got married, and eventually shared a love with him. Steven knew he had to have Diosa the moment he laid eyes on her. But lately, things have been a little off between the two with Steven's frequent business trips and very late nights at the office. They also didn't agree with some of the ways the Team was being run. But ultimately the final decision was held by Steven regarding the Baltimore Ravens.

Diosa was a very busy woman herself with being a part of the Syndicate, owning several restaurants, being the liaison between her contact in Mexico, and being CBO of the Ravens. She also handled their charity events. And, now she would be starting a Record Label from the ground up. Steven loved that about his wife, her go-getter style with business.

Diosa sighed. "Fine, your precious Ozzie will still be employed." Under her breath. "To do nothing but screw up the Team."

"Diosa, be nice." Steven retorted.

"I will, when will you be back from your trip?"

"I will be gone about a week, I told you I will make this up to you, I promise. Maybe a trip to Paris?"

Diosa's eyes lit up with hope. "That would be so needed, we haven't spent much time together, Paris would be perfect."

Steven stopped packing and leaned down and gave Diosa a passionate kiss, as he pulled away after a few moments, he looked into her eyes. "I know and believe me I'm dying to spend some alone time with my gorgeous wife." He then resumed packing.

Diosa stood up and hugged her husband from behind. "We have some time before Papa arrives." She purred once again.

"I wish I could, but I'm leaving as soon as I am finishing packing."

Diosa dropped her hands from around Steven's waist. It had been over three weeks since they had sex.

Diosa began to walk towards the double doors to go downstairs, she grabbed her iPhone from the table as she was walking out. "Fine…Have a safe trip and call me once you get settled." And then she sadly walked out of their master suite.

Steven resumed packing, he knew Diosa would understand once she cooled off.

* * *

Diosa walked the large hallway, but then stopped and began texting.

 ** _Diosa: Good morning Papi…Didn't hear from you last night…How did things go with Rhia?"_**

 ** _Roman was busy getting ready to go to Empire Records, but he immediately stopped getting ready once his iPhone alerted him of a text. He hoped it would be Diosa. As he picked up the phone, he was smiling from ear to ear seeing it was Diosa._**

 ** _Roman: Hey there pretty lady…It was too late to text you last night when I got home, I figured you would be busy with Steven…Things went the way I thought they were going to go with Rhia, she is seeing Ethan, and that was a deal breaker for me, they didn't have sex, so she said, but they had an emotional affair, so we broke up, but I will be having a serious discussion with Ethan. Get this, Rhia thinks he is a perfect and honest guy, and this prick is doing the same thing as I am doing. I don't want Rhia getting hurt…So how are you, excited to see your Father?"_**

 ** _Diosa: "You could have texted me last night, Steven was working extremely late, I was asleep when he got home." (She sadly sighed to herself and continued texting.) Sorry to hear that you couldn't work things out with Rhia, but I don't blame you for ending it…She will be shocked to hell when she finds out what Ethan really does…Good luck with your "talk" with Ethan, you know my feelings about him."_**

 ** _Roman: "Don't be sorry, it just wasn't working anyway…She didn't trust me anymore, she was excusing me of all kind of things…I hope she finds her happiness with Ethan, but I doubt it…And, yes we are well aware of how you feel about Ethan, you two really push each other's buttons."_**

 ** _Diosa: "I just call him out on his bullshit, and he can't handle that."_**

 ** _Roman: "When will you be meeting with President Trump?"_**

 ** _Diosa: "Soon, because this situation with him getting involved with the NFL players kneeling during the Anthem, he feels they are disrespecting the Flag and our Service Men, when he totally has missed the mark on what these players are trying to do, and that is making a statement against Police brutality against minorities and the inequalities of what minorities endure, bottom line he is turning fans away from the game and that effects my bottom line in Sales tickets, that is not going to fly, if he had a brain he would get that…I have time since Steven is going on another business trip, he says we will have a getaway soon, to Paris."_**

 ** _(Roman looked at his phone and somehow felt something was off with Diosa's, he was feeling her pain about Steven leaving again) "Isn't like this the third time he has been away on business within the last couple of weeks?"_**

 ** _(Diosa sighed) "Yes, it is…I don't know…" She stopped there_**

 ** _Roman: "What are you thinking, talk to me."_**

 ** _Diosa: "It is nothing…I need to get going to get ready for Papa…Chat soon."_**

 ** _(Roman just felt that something was going on with Steven, but he didn't voice his opinion as he felt it wasn't his place) "I can fly out and see you, it you want to talk, or we can do facetime? You seem down this morning, no quick whited comebacks."_**

 ** _(Diosa was so touched by Roman's concern, but she didn't want to unload her crap on him) "I'm fine, just a little tired, I appreciate you wanting to fly out, but Papa will be here, we can do facetime later…Rain check on the visit?"_**

 ** _Roman: "Of course, we will chat later on today, have fun catching up with your Father, I know how much you adore him."_**

 ** _Diosa: "You know me so well, yes I am excited to see Papa, but not looking forward to this mystery conversation."_**

 ** _Roman: "Hang tough like you always do, and we will talk about it…Have a good day." (Roman wanted to say more, but he felt it would be inappropriate)_**

 ** _Diosa: "You do the same, chat later."_**

 ** _They stopped texting and both had such heavy hearts and so much on their minds._**

* * *

The doorbell rang, and the head maid of the Bisciotti's, Thelma answered the door, it was Coco.

"Come in." Thelma said warmly, she had never seen sisters so close. It warmed her heart.

"Thank you, Thelma." Coco walked in. She had already been screened by the front gate that is why she was allowed to enter the property.

The very exotic looking caramel colored Mexican with black hair with light brown highlights wore an off-white Jumpsuit with off-white lace bodice, with Jewel neckline; scalloped trim. It was long sleeves with tie detail at the waist, and it was floor length. She wore an off-white long leather coat with fur around the collar and sleeves. She wore off-white Christian Louboutin calf leather booties with a 3.3" block heel with allover spikes. Coco was a top fashion designer with one daughter, Alexa. She never married her daughter's father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the owner of the WWE based out of Maryland. They just weren't in love with one another.

She had been married once to a Billionaire, but they divorced two years ago. Coco got a very hefty settlement through their divorce and was set for ten lifetimes. She also got the mansion and a Villa in Switzerland. He had an affair and Coco used that to her advantage during the divorce proceedings. They had no Pre-Nup.

Coco walked inside the very expensive luxurious Mansion and took off her coat and handed it to Thelma. "Thank you, Thelma."

"Of course, Ms. Coco." Thelma led Coco into one of the living room areas. "Ms. Diosa should be right down. Would you like some coffee or tea while you wait?"

"Thanks, Thelma, but I think I will wait for the others." Coco smiled.

Diosa walked down the spiral staircase and walked into the living room area where Coco was already sitting. "Hey, Sis."

Coco stood up and the sisters embraced. "Love your outfit, Sis, you will have to make me something similar to that, it is totally off the hook."

Coco laughed. "Of course, silly woman…I love your outfit too…It has been too long since we shopped for shoes."

Diosa sighed. "I know, things have really been hectic, I told you what I'm assigned to now, building a Record Label from the ground up, but luckily Roman offered to help me."

Coco laughed again with a little teasing in her voice. "Of course, he would…He is a good guy."

"Yes, and Steven is going away on another business trip, so I will be holding down the Raven's fort…He says we are going to have a gateway to Paris."

Coco felt this was odd and familiar, she was about to say something, but the doorbell rang once again.

Ms. Thelma answered the large Mahogany arched double doors. "Please come in Mr. Garcia and Ms. Dani.

The two walked inside from the cold weather, they weren't used to it. "Thank you, Thelma…Is my daughter downstairs?"

"Yes Sir, she and your other daughter are waiting for you in the living room."

Paul Garcia frowned, he wasn't expecting to have Coco a part of this meeting, he knew this conversation was already going to be difficult, now with how Coco and Dani bicker, this was going to be a disaster in his mind.

Dani loved Coco, but Coco could often come off bossy to her. Dani was another light caramel beauty. She colored her hair a honey blond color which matched her skin color perfectly. She was curvaceous like her sisters. She was twenty-four years old.

She was wearing a Gucci cream colored embellished appliquéd mid-rise straight-leg jeans suit, with matching Starlet silk satin-trimmed sequin-embellished chiffon wrap top. She wore a pair of Booty Cap Metallic crinkled foil ankle boots. Obviously, she was the hipster.

Dani rolled her eyes hearing Coco was going to be there. "What is this Papa?"

"You will soon see, let's join your sisters…And, please try and not bicker with Coco, we have a lot to discuss and have no time for that…Understood?"

Dani could tell by her Father's stern tone this was not going to be good. "I promise, just as long as Coco doesn't start with me."

"Regardless, stay on course and no bickering, I mean it." Paul was extremely firm.

Steven came down the spiral staircase as Paul and Dani were arriving. "Johnny, please place my bags in the limo and I will be right there."

Johnny took both suitcases and headed towards the door, he smiled brightly at Thelma as he was leaving, they were married. "Yes, Sir."

Steven walked towards Dani and Paul. He hugged them both. "Nice to see you…Good flight?"

"It is freezing here, I can't wait to get back to Tahiti." Dani muttered.

"I hate I cannot stay and catch up with you two, but I have a business trip…I know you will enjoy your stay." Steven stated.

Diosa and Coco immediately heard voices and went towards the hallway. Diosa squealed as she saw her Papa, they shared a long embrace, and then she hugged Dani. Coco followed by doing the same.

"It is so good to see my girls all together." Paul proudly smiled.

Steven tried to kiss Diosa on the lips, but she quickly turned her cheek to him. "Remember we are going to Paris."

Steven said this and then greeted Coco.

"Okay, have a safe trip." Diosa said unwarily.

This little exchange did not go unnoticed by the others. Coco needed to talk to Diosa alone and soon. Paul and Dani looked at each other puzzled.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" Paul said as he squeezed Diosa into another hug.

"Everything is fine, please let all of us go into the living room…Thelma, could you please prepare the coffee and breakfast muffins?"

"Yes, Ms. Diosa."

Everyone followed Diosa into the living room and they all sat down. "Did you have a nice flight, Papa?" Coco inquired.

"It is freezing here, I can't wait to get back to Tahiti," Dani said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, how nice to be able to travel around the world with no responsibilities." Coco uttered.

"It is not my fault you got pregnant and had no real life." Dani clapped back.

"Enough!" Paul said sternly.

"Exactly, we haven't seen each other in ages, let's all just get along and catch up." Diosa gave Coco the evil eye.

"Voice of reason as always." Paul smiled at Diosa.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Paul asked.

"In school, Papa. If I had known you were coming I would have taken her out of school today to see you."

Paul raised his eyebrow, he knew that was a dig at him for not including Coco in this meeting. "We needed to discuss business and then I was going to visit with you and Alexa."

"Can we get on with it, Papa?" Dani said again in an irritated voice.

Ms. Thelma brought in the coffee and Breakfast muffins. She began pouring the coffee for each person, and then served them with their choice of muffin. "Anything else, Ms. Diosa?"

"No, Thelma, we are all set…Thank you."

Thelma left the room and closed the sliding French doors for their privacy.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush, you know that is not me…This meeting is about you Dani." Paul stated bluntly.

"What?!" Why am I being ganged up on for a meeting?!" Dani was getting red in the face, she thought this was a trip just to see Diosa and Coco.

"Just calm down, Dani." Paul wrapped his arm around Dani's shoulder.

"Why should I be calm when this was a setup from jump street!" Dani stood up from the sofa and began walking towards the sliding doors. She was furious.

Diosa stood up and faced her sister and held her hands. "This is not a bad thing, please hear Papa out? I'm here for you"

Dani sighed, she could never tell Diosa no. "Alright, I'll stay for you, but if I don't like it I'm outta here." Dani made that statement with conviction in her voice. She walked back to the sofa with Diosa, and they both sat down.

"The floor is yours, Papa." Diosa said.

"Good, let's get started." Paul said.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading. What do you think of this intervention will be about for Dani? Is Steven being fair to Diosa? And, did Roman and Rhia's breakup go as you expected? xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I am making a correction to Diosa's position with the Baltimore Ravens, she will be the VIP (Executive Vice President) instead of Chief Brand Officer. Sorry for the confusion._**

* * *

Paul sat up straight and looked at Dani directly into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I had you meet with us because some changes need to be made in your lifestyle…You are twenty-four years old and all you do is travel and shop, it is time to get going and start working…You received a degree from The Juilliard School, one of the best colleges in New York, and you are doing nothing with that degree, but letting it collect dust…It is time to grow up like your sisters and stop this playing around while I flip the bill for it."

Dani couldn't wait until her Father was done talking. "I'm trying to figure out what I want to do, and seeing the world helps me with that…You are not being fair at all!"

Diosa cut in. "Dani, just calm down and really listen to Papa. Don't you want your own freedom of taking care of yourself?"

"You were handed the family business and Coco married her way into wealth…I need time to make up my mind where and what I want to do with my life, Papa is being unfair and unreasonable!"

"First off smarty pants, I put my self through design school while working, I built my own empire before I even got married. You are acting like a spoiled child and getting handed everything…Don't you want to make something of yourself?!" Coco retorted back to Dani's rude comment.

Diosa was becoming irritated with Coco, she had promised she would behave. She cleared her throat so what she was about to say would not come out harsh. "Yes, I was given the family business, but let me tell you something I work my ass off for this family and take great risks, I also have several other business ventures, so stop and think before you blurt out incorrect information…Sweetie, all Papa is trying to say it is time to give up the life you are living, he wants you to become self-sufficient…Don't you want that for yourself?"

Dani was so angry at all of them, the nerve to be calling her not self-sufficient.

"ENOUGH!" Paul shouted.

"Now listen to me Daniela this is not a request, this is me cutting the Umbilical Cord, I will give you an allowance of $5,000.00 dollars a month and you will live here with Diosa, she can mentor you…Credit cards will be shut off as well until you show me you are doing something with your life…And, why do you spend so much time in Scotland and here?" I mean you travel to other places, but you spend a lot of time in those places?"

Both Diosa and Coco looked confused, they never see Dani in Maryland.

Dani was feeling on the hot seat, she was in a love triangle with Drew McIntyre and Clay Matthews. Clay is a linebacker for the Baltimore Ravens, he was acquired from the Green Bay Packers. And, as we know Drew is a part of The Syndicate. Dani was so confused, Clay was engaged, and Drew was so aloof at times, but she thinks she is in love with both men. But, in reality, she is getting deeper and deeper into a mess with both men. Drew knows about Clay, but Clay does not know about Drew. Dani was ready to settle down and just be in love, but she was looking for love in all the wrong places. Neither man is any good for her.

Both Coco and Diosa decided to keep their mouths shut until their Father was not around to get answers of why Dani is coming to Maryland but is not seeing them.

"Does it matter Papa? You are blackmailing me anyway to give up my life, which isn't fair…I need more time to figure out what I want to do with my life!" Dani felt so enraged, she was already having emotional turmoil, and now this.

Diosa was a little taken aback that her Father wanted Dani to live with her. She would have done it anyway, but it would have been nice to have had a heads up so she could have discussed this with Steven. Diosa quickly got that out of her mind and went into fixer mode. "Actually, this may be perfect, I am starting a new Record Label, so you could work there…It would be a good use of your Degree."

Dani huffed. "Seems as though I don't have a choice in the matter, Papa is blackmailing me, and I will just have to suffer the consequences, even though Diosa and Coco were never put on the spot…Does Mama know about this, and why isn't she here?"

Diosa rolled her eyes with the mention of her Mother. "We don't need her here."

Paul interrupted Diosa, he knew there was tension between Diosa and her Mother. "Your Mother knows and agrees it is time you start living a life of meaning…She had business to attend to back home."

"Wow…The whole family knew and just thought this would be a good idea to ambush me!" Dani stood up and began to pace.

Coco turned around to look at Dani, and she was furious. "Again, you speak of what you don't know…I was given a choice way back when, but I didn't accept it and moved to Philly to make my own destiny and Diosa was placed in an arranged marriage at nineteen years old and she runs the family business, where we all benefit from, but do not take the risks she does. If it weren't for Diosa sacrificing her life you wouldn't be doing what you are doing, which is nothing but shopping and traveling with no responsibilities. You have no idea what Diosa and I have been through, you have had it the easiest since you are the baby girl of the family!" Again, Coco clapped back to Dani.

"Those were your choices, I do appreciate Diosa for everything she does for the family, but I never cosigned on her having to do that for us…I'm not ready to make a decision about my career right now, I need more time, I'm dealing with a personal situation and that needs to be resolved!"

Paul interrupted. "What personal problems, we have no secrets amongst us, maybe we can help you with this problem."

"Papa, is right we share everything and usually we can help each other out." Diosa pleaded.

Dani was so angry that she let it slip out she was having personal problems. "You cannot help me with this Papa, I need to deal with this myself."

"I will accept that, but that still changes nothing, you will get a job and begin to take care of yourself…Understood?"

"Like I said I have no choice, so it looks like I'll be staying with Diosa." Secretly she was okay living with Diosa because she would be closer to Clay.

"So, you have your privacy, you can stay in one of the guest homes on the property." Diosa cut in.

"It will take me time to get my things from Mexico, Papa." Dani said with a lump in throat. She truly felt she was being ganged up on.

Diosa stood up and hugged Dani. "It will be okay…You and I will get through it together…I promise."

Dani sobbed on Diosa shoulder. Coco sighed. This was the big problem in her eyes, Dani was too coddled by Diosa. But, the truth of the matter is Diosa does the same for Coco, but she doesn't see it.

Dani pulled back from Diosa's embrace, and Diosa wiped her tears away. "I know what that sigh was for Coco." Dani snapped.

Coco got up, but Paul got in her path. "We are not doing this, stop with the digs at one another, you are both too old for this…Why can't you be like Diosa and have a level head?"

"We all know Diosa can do no wrong in your eyes, Papa…Just because of…" Dani stopped herself.

"That is not true…I'm only speaking the truth, you and Coco fight like cats and dogs, and lose sight of the issue at hand." Paul stated matter of factly.

"We will make arrangements to bring your things from Mexico to here." Paul then looked at his watch with concern, he looked towards Doisa. "May I use your office I need to make a very important business call."

"Of course, Papa." Diosa said with a smile finally.

Before Paul exited the living room, he spoke to his girls. "Coco and Dani cut the crap with the bickering…. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa." The two said in unison.

Paul left the room, and immediately Coco started in on Dani. "Why are you coming here to Maryland so much without seeing us? And, what is with Scotland?"

Diosa arched her eyebrow at Coco. "Give her a minute to breathe please, Coco." Diosa knew jumping down Dani's throat would not get them any answers, Diosa held Dani's hand and led her to the sofa to sit-down. Diosa also put her arm around her to comfort Dani. "Sweetie, you can tell us anything, we are sisters, and have no secrets." At least that is what Diosa thought.

Dani snuggled into Diosa. "I can't talk about it, at least not now."

"Oh, for the love of God, Dani keeping secrets only leads to disaster. Diosa and I are here for you." Coco said as she joined her sisters on the other sofa.

Dani lifted her head up from Diosa's shoulder. "See that is what I mean, you are already assuming it is something bad…You never give me any credit, Coco."

"I only meant that if you are having emotional turmoil, maybe Diosa and I can help you with it." Coco said more calmly.

Diosa knew Dani wouldn't say anything now, especially with what just happened, and with Coco coming down on her. "Why don't you go to one of the guest rooms and lay down to rest and we will talk later…Okay, Sweetie?"

* * *

Dani shook her head sadly as she left the living room. She found her guest room where all her luggage was in and she shut the door and locked it behind her. Within seconds she was calling Clay Matthews.

 ** _Clay was having lunch with his teammates, and he felt his iPhone vibrate. He removed it from his workout pants. "I'll be right back guys, I have to take this."_**

 ** _Clay stepped outside of the Ravens Facility and answered his phone. "Hey babe, why are you calling me now, I thought you were visiting with your sisters."_**

 ** _Dani was crying slightly as she spoke. "I need to see you tonight, something awful has happened, and I need you."_**

 ** _Clay rubbed his hand over his head. "Babe, I can't tonight, Casey is flying out tonight."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please Clay, I need you."_**

 ** _Clay sighed. "Babe, I just can't get away tonight…What is going on that has you so upset?"_**

 ** _Dani sobbed. I need you and you are concerned about Casey (the woman he was engaged to) … When are you ending things with her?"_**

 ** _Clay sighed again, juggling these two women was becoming quite tricky. "We have talked about this, I just need a little more time…Tell me what is making you so upset."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Papa, is shutting me off and making me get a job, with the shit that is going on between us, I can't handle this right now…Plus, he is making me live with Diosa…Please, Clay just for a little while?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I just can't, but as soon as she leaves I will be all yours…As far as you having to get a job, why is that such a bad thing?" Clay thought this could work towards his situation by keeping Dani busy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Clay, I can't focus on getting a job until you break it off with Casey…I'm not liking this whole side chick thing, I deserve better than this…Do you still love me?"_**

 ** _Clay took a deep breath. "Of, course I love you." That was not exactly true, he was too distracted by Casey and the recent news he received from her, she was pregnant, and he knew his family would settle on him doing the right thing and marry Casey. His family was very strict on family values. The Matthews had a legacy in the NFL, meaning they are one of only three third-generation families to play in the NFL it is often called the "NFL's First Family". Its seven members who have played in the NFL have combined for 24 Pro Bowl invitations, 11 first-team All-Pro selections, and three Super Bowl family would never want that tarnished by having a son having a child and not marrying the mother. The fucked-up part is Casey was still legally married, but she was sure the baby was Clay's because her and soon to be ex-husband was not having sex any longer. They didn't even sleep in the same bedroom anymore._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you still love me you would make time for me…. I never ask anything of you, this is important…If you are leaving Casey, why not just tell her tonight, and we can be together?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Babe, I will explain everything to you when we see each other in person…. Please try to understand, okay?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Explain what?" Dani choked out._**

 ** _"_** ** _We just need to talk as all, don't worry about that now, you need to calm down… Trust me this could end up being the best thing you ever done."_**

 ** _Dani sniffled. "Diosa is starting this new Record Label and she wants me to work there."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That is right in your wheelhouse you went to college for that, and you have a beautiful voice and can play several instruments, so I would be down with that. You will do great, I just know it."_**

 ** _Dani ran her free hand through her honey blonde hair. "I still want to see you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish I could, but it just can't happen… I promise I will be all yours when Casey is gone."_**

 ** _Tears streamed down Dani's face. "Fine, on the back burner again."_**

 ** _Dani hung up on Clay after that. "Hello…Hello…Dani?" he looked at his phone and saw the call had ended. He didn't have time to call her back, he figured this would be a good thing so he could focus on Casey. He knew Dani was very pissed at him, but he knew he could smooth things over with her. He placed his phone back in his pocket and headed back inside with the guys to finish up lunch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, long call…Your Mom?" Terrell Suggs said, he was an outside linebacker._**

 ** _Clay sighed. "Yeah it was her, she was stressing about her flight, she is terrified of flying."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Shit, I get inside the plane and drink a little and have a good meal, if she focuses on that she will be fine, she is flying in First Class, there should never be any worries." A man with half blonde hair said, Willie Snead, he was a wide receiver for the team._**

 ** _Clay laughed a little. "That is what I was trying to explain to her, but you know my Mom, she just needs reassuring before her flight."_**

 ** _The guys resumed eating lunch._**

* * *

Dani plopped on the bed and felt so alone. Her iPhone vibrated, she picked it up and saw it was Drew. She answered.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, Lassie… How is your visit going?" Drew asked while going through invoices that his sister just gave him, he trusted Becky, but it was always good to have a second pair of eyes look over them._**

 ** _Dani sighed. "It is going awful… My family ambushed me… Papa is shutting me off because he wants me to get a job… What am I going to do?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Work Lassie, it is about time you did something of your very own… I think this will be good for you."_**

 ** _Dani rolled her eyes. "It is not a good time, I have things to figure out."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, that is right you are worried about meathead, I keep telling you nothing is going to come of that, you should just be with me."_**

 ** _Dani felt like she could vomit. "How do I know you are ready for a committed relationship, you come in and out my life, you are not there for me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now why would I do that, being readily available to you 24/7 when you are seeing meathead?"_**

 ** _This is what Dani was having inner turmoil about. She just couldn't make up her mind on which man she truly wanted. Drew could be so cold at times, and then other times he could be so loving. "No one held a gun to your head to get involved with me… Being hurtful is not necessary…I have to go, Drew."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay Lassie, I am still in NY, I could fly out to see you tonight… That is if you want me to?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I would like that, but I don't need sarcasm right now." Dani wanted to be upfront with Drew, she was in no mood for that tonight."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I promise I will behave, Lassie… I'll see you around ten o'clock tonight… Where shall we meet?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have a guest house I'm staying in, you can come to Diosa's place, they should all be caught up in business by that time and I'll just tell Diosa I need some time alone tonight."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sounds like a plan, I'll see you then… Get some rest and you will feel and see things in a different light."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, see you then, I'm going to take a bubble bath and just soak and relax."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sounds good, it will help you unwind… I really have to go, working on invoices."_**

 ** _Dani sighed. "Okay, I'll see you later."_**

Both disconnected the call. Dani forced herself up from the bed and opened her suitcase and got her fluffy royal blue robe out and went into the master bathroom to take her bubble bath. Her and Diosa used the same kind of bubble bath when they were stressed out, Floris Rose Geranium Bath Essence, this was even used by the Queen of England. This bath essence combined delicate rose and geranium to create a rich perfume that would melt into the skin whilst you bathe.

* * *

 ** _Back Down Stairs…_**

Diosa and Coco sat on the sofa, and Diosa had a very disappointed face. "Coco, you promised to not start shit, I should have never agreed to have you come."

Coco placed her hand on her hip. "She needed to hear those things, not have you babying her… Dani has been doing nothing for far too long, she is taking advantage of Papa and Mama."

"Please don't mention that woman's name." Diosa scolded Coco. She couldn't stand talking or even being in her Mom's presence. There was bad blood there, and Diosa only dealt with her Mom when absolutely necessary.

Coco had forgotten in the heat of the moment. "Sorry, but the main point is you being pissed at me for speaking the truth… Dani needed that kick in the ass, plus she was being disrespectful to us."

"Pouncing on her doesn't work with Dani, she becomes like a trapped animal… And, for the record I don't baby, Dani, she just needs to be talked to differently… As you just saw, now we have no idea why she is spending time here. And what is in Scotland that is so important?"

"I would bet everything I had that it is about men, you know Dani wants to be in love and get married someday, but the problem is she picks the wrong men, bad boys."

Diosa shook her head. "You are right…I am going to find out who these men are right now, she can't be focused on two different men and expect to find love."

Diosa stood up, and Coco squeezed her hand. "Speaking of love, how are things between you and Steven? You seemed upset with him as he was leaving."

Diosa returned the squeeze. "Steven and I are fine, I was just thrown off he had another business trip."

Coco hated that about Diosa, she would carry so many burdens inside and take care of everyone and everything else and not vent her problems. "It seemed more than that, Sis… Talk to me."

Diosa took her hand back and hugged Coco. "I appreciate the concern, but everything is fine with Steven and I."

"I hate that you allowed yourself to go along with that arranged marriage, clearly there is someone else that truly cares about you."

Doisa pulled away from their embrace.

"I had to for the family business, and Steven and I are just fine… Papa is happy with my work, and so am I… I enjoy this lifestyle, it was built for me… And, I don't know who you are talking about that "cares" so much."

"You can't be that blind, Roman adores you and does everything he can do for you… He is a much better man than Steven is."

Diosa busted out laughing. "Roman and I are just close friends, Steven knows about it and is okay with it… I would never disrespect my marriage by having an affair, that is one bond that is the strongest for Steven and me, and that is trust."

Coco sighed. "You have been off for the past couple of months, just get it off your chest."

"As I said, my marriage is solid as a rock, I trust Steven… Can I call you later, I want to get the truth out of Dani?"

Coco had a bewildered expression on her face. She couldn't believe that Diosa's eyes are that blind to Steven. "You said Steven has been working late and taking several business trips, doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"No, Nancy Drew." Diosa said as she opened the sliding doors. "I will talk with you later on."

Coco stood up and hugged her older sister. She whispered in her ear. "I'm here if you need someone to vent to."

"Thank you, and I love you." Diosa whispered back.

Coco followed Diosa out of the living room area. "Tell, Papa goodbye and I will be back later with Alexa… Hunter had promised to take her this past weekend, but some major business deal was happening, and he would make it up to Alexa, she was upset, the poor thing barely ate this past weekend… Hunter needs to get his priorities straight."

"I agree, this isn't the first time Hunter has done this to Alexa, I think you need to have a sit down with him and lay down the law to him. This is his daughter for crying out loud."

Ms. Thelma brought Coco's things and handed them to her. "Very nice seeing you as always."

"Thank you, Thelma, you are so sweet."

Thelma left the sisters alone. Coco began to bundle up for the cold. "You are right about, Hunter, he and I need to have a serious talk about Alexa. She needs to see more of her Father."

"Well, if you need back up, I can be at this meeting, I know how Hunter can be."

Coco and Hunter did not have the best of a relationship, Hunter would always tell Coco what she wanted to hear but wouldn't follow through. Owning the WWE was a massive organization, they had several other things going besides Raw and Smackdown, and Hunter insisted everything go through him, even the wrestler's scripts. He often made changes, which were for the better. All Brands were raw and gritty, it was as if the Attitude Era never left. The storylines were not PG. It was pushed as far as the USA Network would allow. Things were most definitely on the upswing for Hunter, he just acquired a Billion-dollar deal from Fox for Smackdown. This wouldn't take place until next fall.

"Thanks, but I think Hunter and I need to talk alone.' Coco hugged Diosa again before leaving. "See you later."

Diosa rubbed her arms due to the chill outside as she watched Coco drive off in her Diamond White Lexus LX SUV with red interior. Once Coco headed down the long winding driveway, Diosa shut the door and leaned against it. She had a terrible headache, she rubbed her temples and began walking back into the living room area, she shut the sliding doors and propped herself against the fine imported Italian pillows on the sofa to rest her head, she grabbed her iPhone and began a facetime call to Roman.

Roman had Rebecca Williams in his office, she was his secretary. "I need to take this we can finish up later." Roman looked in Rebecca's direction.

"I know it is Diosa, you only get rid of me when it is her…You on a slippery slope." Rebecca laughed as she twitched her large buttocks out of the office.

Roman rolled his eyes and waved her out of his office. He was thinking why he puts up with her. She is sassy and loves to push boundaries, but truth be told she was trustworthy and a hell of a secretary. He could trust her with handling the talents and blocking unnecessary calls to him. All the important magazines and talk shows wanted an interview with the most successful Record Label owner in the business, but Roman rather the focus be on his talents, not him. All of the Media wanted to ask that question, is the wealthiest bachelor in the business ever going to find Mrs. Right. And, that was a question Roman wanted to avoid.

 ** _"Hey gorgeous, didn't expect to hear from you so soon." Roman began studying Diosa's expression on her face, he didn't like what he saw, he could see the tension written all over it._**

 ** _"Things blew up to hell, and I have to fix it." Diosa sunk down into the luxurious pillows to further rest her head._**

 ** _"Talk to me, I can tell you are stressing out." Roman sat back in his customs office leather chair and put his feet up on the very large desk._**

 ** _"Papa's mystery conversation was all about ambushing Dani into getting a job, he is cutting her off and giving her an allowance per month. He was serious, and Dani flipped out. Coco didn't help things by her chiming in with snide remarks. So, that began the bickering between Coco and Dani…Oh yeah, Dani is living with me now so I can mentor her…Dani didn't take any of that well, she was furious and crying, she said she is having personal problems and needed to fix those things first before getting a job, Papa was having none of it…He did try to find out what the personal problems were, but Dani was checked out by that time and wouldn't tell us…Both Coco and I think it has to do with men because she is coming here to Maryland and not seeing Coco and me, and she is also going to Scotland a lot…Oh yeah, Coco was questioning me about Steven and are we alright…She is just way too suspicious since her divorce, I trust Steven, I may not like all of the business trips he has been going on lately, but he is a Multi-Billionaire and has a lot of responsibilities…Just because I'm not going with him as I use too doesn't mean he is up to something…When I finish up with you, I am going to talk with Dani, I'm giving her some time to cool off."_**

 ** _Roman felt the same way as Coco did about Steven, he wished he could voice his concerns about Steven to Diosa, but that would be crossing the line. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _How do you really feel about these trips? You seemed standoffish when Coco brought it up."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It is business and I'm okay with that, the most important thing in my marriage is trust, so I am confident my marriage is strong."_**

 ** _Roman was getting frustrated, so he undid his bun and let his long hair down. He also unloosened his red silk tie. "I know you don't like being questioned, but I think Coco is just concerned for you. We all are."_**

 ** _Diosa was shocked, she rarely saw the Samoan with his long hair down, it suited him very much she thought to herself. "Enough of that…Why don't you wear your hair down more? It is a good look."_**

 ** _Roman's voice became deep and sexy. "You think so?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I do, Papi. I'm sure the ladies would too." Diosa smirked._**

 ** _"_** ** _For you, I may wear it down more, it just gets in the way at work." Roman smirked back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, when do you keep it down?"_**

 ** _Roman gave a dirty little laugh. "Well, let's see, when I shower, go swimming, having sex, and a few other things that don't jump out at me right at this minute."_**

 ** _Diosa swallowed hard, she wasn't expecting him to mention sex. She slightly blushed, and that is hard to do. "Good to know."_**

 ** _Roman arched his eyebrow, he wanted to say more because he could tell Diosa was getting hooked in, but the sliding doors opened. "Sweetheart, have you spoken to Dani yet?" Paul asked as he just walked in unannounced._**

 ** _Roman was like damn this motherfucker has perfect timing. "I guess we will finish up later…Hello, Paul, how are you doing?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, I thought I recognized the voice as he leaned over Diosa to see it was Roman. "I'm doing well…And yourself…Hope to see you on my short trip."_**

 ** _Roman smiled. "I'm fine, I would like that as well."_**

 ** _Diosa cut in. "Well, fly out for dinner tonight, everyone will be here and maybe you can ease the tension a bit. Papa and I have been unsuccessful. You down for some good old fashion drama?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wouldn't miss it, just text me the time… Nice seeing you, Paul and cannot wait for our dinner." Roman said as he put his hair back into a bun._**

 ** _Diosa bit her bottom lip. She liked it better down. She shook her head very slightly to not let Paul notice, she was shaking the image out of her mind._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good we will see you tonight, if you can excuse Diosa and me, we need to talk." Paul said pleasantly._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, problem…I'll wait for your text, hope things get better."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me too…See you soon."_**

 ** _They disconnected the call._**

Paul sat down on the other sofa. "Why was Coco here, I wanted it to only be the three of us?"

Diosa sighed. "Coco is her sister too, she wanted to come for support…Unfortunately, things went South in a hurry with the two of them…Coco had given me her word she would be nice, so much for that."

"Now, you know the two of them can't help themselves but to bicker like cats and dogs…Have you spoken with Dani?"

"No, I want her to cool off before I talk to her. She is taking a nap right now." Diosa sat up facing her Father.

"You need to get her on track quickly, something will be happening soon, and I need everyone in the family to be productive."

Diosa looked perplexed at that statement. "What are you talking about?

"I intend on running for President in Mexico, so everyone must be putting their best foot forward for me."

Diosa was still confused. "Why didn't you mention this to me? We tell each other everything, Papa."

"You are the first to know, that is what that important call was about…Are you happy for your, Papa?"

Diosa got up and hugged her Father tightly. "Of course, I'm happy and very proud of you…I will do my part getting Dani to straighten out…I'm just so excited for you, if you need me for anything else, just say the word."

Diosa sat down next to her Father. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Sweetheart…. I have to completely distance myself from our Family business, you will be the head of everything now…Can you do that for Papa?"

Diosa smiled. She was looking forward to this day. She now has complete control. "Yes, Papa, I have been waiting for this day, everything will now come through me…I will not let you down."

Paul hugged Diosa lovingly. "Thank you, Baby…I knew I could count on you… The important people in the office say it is virtually a lock for me, but I want to make sure all loose ends are tightened up, and Dani has to start pulling her weight quickly…What do you have in mind for her?"

Diosa crossed her legs. "I'm going to make her a megastar with her own brand…Shoes, Perfume, and makeup lines…She will be the only female artist signed to my label, so I can focus strictly on her and get her out there…What do you think?"

Paul scratched his chin and thought about it for a minute. "Sounds like a plan, she is very talented, not just another beautiful face trying to bust into the business….As long as you can make things start rolling quickly I'm on board."

"I have no choice, The Syndicate wants these Record Labels up and running quickly, this gives me a leg up with Dani."

Paul crossed his arms. "You should really be on the Board of Directors, an Elder. (The members of the Board of Directors were called Elders)

"Now you know, Papa, you can only get on if someone retires, goes to jail, or dies…That could be years from now."

"They should make an exception for you, all the hard and long hours you give them, and you are the only female a part of The Syndicate, that speaks volumes, Sweetheart."

Diosa laughed. "You are only saying that because you are my Papa."

"No, I'm not, you deserve it and they know it, they could make an exception and add on one more Elder."

"Papa." Diosa was flattered and secretly that is what she wanted, to be on the Board of Directors, she feels something will make that happen soon.

"Speaking of putting our best foot forward, you and your Mother are going to have be more loving in Public."

Diosa turned bright red. "Never!"

"Diosa this is not a request, it is a demand. This could hurt me in the elections."

Diosa stood up and began to pace. "After what that woman put me through? She is lucky I can share a meal with her… I would do anything for you, Papa, but please don't ask me to do this."

Paul put his head down, he hated to have to ask this of Diosa, but this was dire for his campaign. "I wouldn't demand this of you if it weren't so important… I know you and your Mother have issues, but I'm actually begging you, Sweetheart, to just put it behind you for me."

Diosa was furious, she hated her Mother for what she did to her long ago. But, she knew she had to fall in line because her Father never demanded anything of her. "Fine, but don't expect us to be walking arm and arm, but I will be pleasant to her, even though she doesn't deserve it."

Paul stood up and hugged Diosa tightly. "Thank you, Baby… I'll be there for you, so things will not be that bad, I promise you that."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter, it meant so much to me… Now you have gotten to meet all three sisters…What will Dani decide, Clay or Drew, or neither? Were you surprised Roman was asked to the family dinner? Will he continue to flirt with Diosa? What is Steven truly up to? Lastly, what do you think the problem is with Diosa and her Mother? Till next time… xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Empire Records…New York...Roman's Office…**_

* * *

Roman sat at his desk rereading the same paragraph over and over, he couldn't concentrate on his work because Diosa was the only thing on his mind. He was worried for her because he felt she was dealing with so much and he wanted to just jump in and help her. But, he knew that would be pushing the boundaries. Also, he was thinking of their banter of somewhat flirting. That was the first time Diosa openly flirted with him, it was a rush like no other. He wanted more though; he craved this woman like no other woman in his entire life. He just knew he was the right man for Diosa. He wished she knew that and would divorce Steven.

His office phone beeped alerting him of a call. He picked up the phone. "I'm not taking any calls right now, Rebecca."

"If you let me speak first, it is not a call. Mr. Randy Orton is here waiting to see you…Should I send him in?"

There went that smart mouth of Rebecca's, this was not the time for that, Roman was in a bad mood. "Of course, send him in, and later on today you and I need to meet about your performance."

Rebecca crossed her eyes, she knew every time he had a bad call with Diosa, he would want to discuss her performance. She was not worried because she did her job very well and then some. And, she had all the 411 of the Artists and would report it back to Roman. "Yes, Sir."

"You can go right in Mr. Orton." Rebecca said and then went back to doing her work. She laughed to herself thinking they were double trouble.

"Thank you, Rebecca. New hairstyle and outfit?"

Rebecca smiled brightly, secretly she thought Randy was fine as hell. "Why yes, they are…You have such a great memory…Thank you." Rebecca giggled aloud like a schoolgirl. Roman had seen her all morning and didn't say a word.

Randy leaned into her. "It suits you and brings out your eyes beautifully." He then gave her a wink. Randy was a charmer with all the women. Rebecca almost melted in her seat. Randy was wearing a blue Tom Ford tailored suit, which brought out the blue in his eyes more, and he was rocking Stefano Ricci Royal Eagle Gold Fragrance for Men.

Roman's extremely large office offered the perfect outside panoramic views, they were to die for, his office building was by far the tallest in that area, so you just got lost in the view of Manhattan and the clouds. Roman owned this building, so it was not your ordinary office building, Roman's office was on the top floor. Roman made sure to have each area chic and contemporary. (It was a Record Label for goodness sakes.) You could tell by the environment of the entire building it was not some stuffy Lawyer's or Doctor's Facility. Every floor had a Coffee Bar, your every Coffee drinkers desire could be fulfilled. The Coffee was a level above Starbuck's. Modern art, Modern Art pieces placed throughout, and pictures of his Artists on the walls. Roman's office building lacked for nothing, it had the top of the line studio equipment, a Spa room for the ladies, and a Sauna for the males. The Cafeterias were more like high-end Restaurants, the gym's with personal trainers, and to top it all off there was an Olympic sized pool. He had everything possible on site for his artists and they appreciated that.

Roman had no problem signing talents either, and I mean he had Grammy winners (Usher, Trey Songz, and Bruno Mars, and many more). He had the top three Billboard rap artists of today under contract (Drake, Cardi B, and Post Malone). Of course, he had the normal headaches like any other Record Label, and that was keeping your talents from receiving bad publicity/press. And, if someone did screw up it was a nightmare trying to clean it up. Diosa was going to experience this very soon, at least she had experiences in cleaning up messes with her NFL team the Baltimore Ravens.

Roman's office was decorated in a contemporary way, as well, with whites, tans, blacks, reds, and splashes of gold and silver accessories. Two black leather sofas facing one another, two leather love seats, all imported from Italy, glass top triple tier coffee table, along with matching end tables, and a wet bar. It would not be complete for a males office without an 86' inch flat screen tv on one of the walls. The average person could live there because it also had a grand ensuite.

Randy and Roman were best friends. Randy found himself at times closer to Roman than his brother, Ethan. Maybe it was the age difference. They hit it off immediately, Randy got Roman into the Syndicate. Not only were they best friends immediately, but they could also rely on each other regarding The Syndicate's business, meaning someone you could bounce ideas off of or just vent to and know you have confidence that person wouldn't say anything to anyone. That was the type of relationship Randy and Roman had, they shared not only work concerns, but personal issues too, they were like two peas in pod. In Randy's party days, he and Roman could have any female they wanted at the clubs. They worked extremely hard and played the same way. Now that was no longer an option for them because Randy was engaged to Eva Marie now. Randy proposed on a whim to her when they were in Dubai as Roman's guests. However, now the love was fading between the two if it was there really at all.

Randy proceeded into Roman's office he could tell just by looking at his best friend he had a lot on his mind.

This was very true, not only did he have Diosa on his mind, he had his older Brother, Dwayne (everyone called him Rock though). It hurt Roman deeply watching his older brother get hooked on drugs and booze. This started as soon as Empire was getting off the ground. Roman had to make an awful decision in order to save the company and that was for Rock to transfer all his rights of the company to Roman. At first, Rock protested, but then after some soul searching, he signed his rights over to Roman, he knew if Empire was to become one of largest Record labels in the business, he needed to step down. This did not please Roman because he and Rock had been thinking about starting this business since they were kids. Brothers in arms having it all. Roman did not toss his brother to the curb, he made up some high executive position for Rock. This also helped Roman keep an eye on his brother daily. Roman blamed Rock's demise on the exact woman who raised them, and that was their Mother if you could call her that.

She was sickly now and Roman had her placed in the top Assisted Living facilities in the state. It was called Signature Senior Living. It offered its seniors the opportunity to enjoy a vital lifestyle in a luxurious setting. The gracious lobby was enhanced by a baby grand piano and oversized aquarium and you would be inspired by their welcoming hotel-like ambiance. Their residents basked in the warmth of friends and devoted staff members while taking advantage of the many amenities, stimulating social activities and customized care plans.

Although Roman had not seen his Mother in several years, he somehow felt obligated to make sure she was put away somewhere extravagant.

Roman walked from around his desk wearing a tailored dark brown Giorgio Armani suit, and then greeted his brother with a slap of the hand, and the other hand patted each other on the back.

"What are you doing here Man?" Roman asked while gesturing Randy to the seating area.

Randy sat down and undid his tie. "Looks like you need to talk…Call it Bro intuition…So, what happened between you and Diosa now?" Randy stood up and headed towards the wet bar, he made himself a Scotch and water. "Want one Man, looks like you could use it?"

"I'm good." Roman stated evenly.

"Bullshit." Randy shouldn't have even asked, because he made Roman a Scotch and water anyway. He could tell he could use it right about now. Randy placed both drinks on the coffee table, and then sat down. "Spill it." Randy said and then took a swig of his drink. Mind you it wasn't even close to lunchtime.

Roman exhaled and then gave a slight grin, he then followed his buddy and took a swig of his drink.

"So, spill my Man?" Randy leaning back on the sofa. They were so soft you could sleep for hours on them.

"Who says it has to be about Diosa, it could be Syndicate work?"

Again, I call bullshit. You never look like that when there are Syndicate problems if anything you become calm and quiet…. So, I'll ask one more time. Spill It? I can see you are feeling fucked up right now."

Roman smirked. "This coming from a man who has a fiancée, but then hired a Personal Assistant, and she was green as fuck., but had big tits. I know why you hired her Randy, but she is off limits, remember she is Rock's, old lady."

"What do you want from me, she was the best qualified for the position…End of story."

"Look I couldn't blame you for eyeing her, she is a beauty, and you and Eva Marie are having problems, but let's not make this complicated. Okay?" Then Roman took another swig of his drink.

Roman wasn't giving Randy a warning; he knew this young lady was too good for Rock. He treated her like shit and cheated on her behind her back. But she sticks with him thinking she can get him to change. Sometimes, Roman feels like telling her to move on.

"Trust me I have enough female problems with Eva Marie. I took her to Rehab this morning, this is the fucking second time. How do you deal with this on a day to day basis?" Randy took another swig of his drink.

"it isn't easy, I just do what I have to do to help my brother, that is all I can do since he looked after me as a kid."

Randy tilled his head slightly. "What do you mean he looked out for you?"

Roman took a swig of his drink. "You know what I mean, older brothers always looked out for their younger brothers."

Randy accepted the answer because Roman was already upset, but he could tell it was more than what Roman was letting on.

"I thought you would be back in Cali by now?" Roman asked.

"I told you Bro intuition, I had a feeling you were in a funk, so I delayed my trip." Randy lived in both NY and Cali like his younger brother. Their territory was the west coast, but Fox Studios Headquarters was in NY. Lucky for Randy he had a great Capo in Finn Baylor.

Roman took another swig of his drink. "You know me too well…It is Diosa, she is going through a lot of shit right now, and I have to stand on the sidelines and watch, fucking sucks."

"If she is just a friend why are you so upset?" Randy already knew the answer, but he liked to make Roman admit it.

Roman looked up from the floor and arched his right eyebrow while looking at Randy. "Don't be an asshole…You know why."

"I don't understand why you just don't make a move on her?"

"Diosa is different, she won't betray her vows, although I think Steven is."

"Get her cornered and make your move, she won't be able to resist…Trust." Randy smirked.

"I wouldn't do her like that, you know she is more special than some average chick."

"I think you are approaching her all wrong, she wants you too, and don't give me she won't betray her vows shit…The heat just radiates off you two."

"You think the Syndicate notices?" Roman asked a little concerned. He wouldn't care, but he knew Diosa would freak out.

"Na, I know because I'm your Bro, I also see you suffering, and I don't like that shit."

Roman took the last swig of his drink, and then put his glass down on the table.

"Let's hit the clubs tonight like the pre-Eva Marie days?" Randy rubbed his hands together.

"Can't, going to a big dinner party tonight at Diosa's. Her Pops and baby sister are in town. So, you know Diosa will want to make this into a mini cocktail party/Dinner."

"Are you going to get laid if you go?" Randy asked.

Roman got a defensive face. "Now you know damn well, I'm not crossing that line with her."

"What if she comes on to you…You gonna turn that shit down?"

Roman softened up a bit. "That is not happening…I know her too well."

"Then go out with me tonight because your ass needs to get laid."

"I'm good, besides I already accepted her invitation." Secretly Roman wanted nothing more than that to happen.

"When is the last time you got laid, because you have been awfully moody lately?"

Roman arched his eyebrow again and then stood up. "Don't worry, I'm good…Why don't we go to lunch…My treat."

Randy grinned. "So, that means it has been a while…That is why your ass has been so grumpy…You need to release some of that tension."

"I'm good, and I haven't been grumpy asshole." Roman put on his coat.

"I bet you haven't been laid since Rhia."

"You would lose that bet, partna."

"So, you got laid in Dubai?"

"Nah, two days after I got back, I hooked up with Sarita."

Randy laughed. "You sure know how to pick the cream of the crop."

Roman and Randy bumped fists. "You know it."

"Oh shit, before we leave for lunch, I need to get Rebecca to do something."

Roman removed one of the pictures from the wall, and there was a safe behind it. He pulled out a medium size black velvet jewelry box." Roman locked the safe and placed the picture back.

He then went to buzz Rebecca. "Can you come to my office?"

"One-minute Sir, I am signing off on those papers you wanted to go out today."

"Alright."

Rebecca was glad Randy was in there because otherwise, Roman would have had an attitude.

"What's that?"

A gift for Diosa, I was going to wait for her Birthday, but seeing how she is having such a hard time right now I thought this would cheer her up. I brought it back from Dubai. Roman opened the box and revealed something Randy didn't expect.

It was a $50,000.00 18k White Gold Half Diamond & Sapphire Necklace with matching $40,000.00 18K White Gold Diamond and Sapphire Pear Hoop Earrings, and a $90,000.00 18k White Gold matching Prone set Blue Sapphire ring surrounded by Diamonds Cushion style ring. He also added in a $160,000.00 18K White Gold Half Diamond and Sapphire matching watch. It was in a claw setting design.

Randy checked out the set and was very impressed. "Damn you have it bad for Diosa, you must have dropped a pretty penny for that set,"

"Nah, I could have gotten her more, but I didn't want Steven getting his shorts in a bunch."

"Well, he might just do that anyway, because that it is an expensive set of jewelry if I were you I would tell Diosa to say she bought it herself. Because that is a very personal gift."

"Maybe you're right, don't want to cause any problems for Diosa."

Rebecca finally arrived in Roman's office. "You needed something, Sir?"

"Yes, I need this to arrive at this address today." Roman handed the address and card to Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the address and immediately knew it was Diosa's address. She had sent all types of things there before. "I'll handle it right now, Sir."

"Good and thank you." Roman stated nicely.

Rebecca was almost knocked off her feet at Roman being his old self all of a sudden, she knew if anyone could get him out of that mood it was Randy.

"Oh, and can you wrap it in a gold bow too?" Roman asked Rebecca.

"No problem, Sir…Anything else you need?"

"No, Randy and I are taking an early lunch, I'll be back in the office in a couple of hours."

"Again, no problem Sir, I'll take messages explaining you had a work affair to handle and will return their call as soon as possible." Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, Roman is taking me to Eleven Madison Park." Randy patted Roman on the back. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in Manhattan.

"I'll get you back when I'm out in Cali." Roman chuckled.

The two men left the office building heading to lunch, of course, Rebecca couldn't help herself from looking inside the box. "Damn, I need to ask for raise, this is the bomb."

* * *

 _ **Later on, that afternoon at Diosa Bisciotti's Mansion.**_

The doorbell rang, and Thelma stopped what she was doing and answered the door, she knew security had already checked the person out before allowing them on the property. "Yes, Sir." Thelma asked the tall gentleman who looked like a giant dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. It was Lars Sullivan another one of Roman's security men. "Yes, ma'am this package is for Mrs. Bisciotti from Mr. Reigns."

"Okay, and thank you." Thelma said as Lars began walking towards his black Chevy Tahoe.

Thelma was so happy that Roman sent Diosa something. She knew Diosa was under a lot of stress. Thelma thought Steven would have sent something.

Thelma shut the door and went into the living room area where Diosa was. Diosa had decided to work from home so she could prepare for tonight's party. Diosa looked up from her laptop and looked at Thelma.

"Something wrong, Thelma?"

"No, Ms. Diosa, I am just bringing in this package that just arrived for you."

"Thank you, Thelma…How are we coming along with tonight's dinner, everything has to be perfect for Papa."

And that it was with Caviar, hors d'oeuvres, Armand de Brignac Brut Gold Champagne, Champagne Palate Cleanser, Cream of Crab Bisque, Caprese Salad with Whipped Ricotta, Surf and Turf (Filet Mignon and Lobster), Oven Roasted Asparagus, Twice Baked Potatoes, and for dessert Frrrozen Haute Chocolate. The extravagant dessert uses cocoas and milk frozen to a slushy-like consistency. Five grams of 24-carat gold mix in. Then, whipped cream, more gold, and a La Madeline au Truffe top the dessert.

"We are on schedule, Ms. Diosa, don't you worry about a thing we know how important this is to you."

"Thank you so much, I know everything was on such short notice." Diosa was very grateful to her staff for being so efficient.

Diosa smiled and took the box from Thelma, the way it was presented she thought it was a gift from Steven trying to make up for this morning with his sudden trip.

"I'll leave you now to your business affairs," Thelma said.

Thank you, Thelma. As soon as Thelma shut the sliding doors, Diosa pulled off the card.

 _Hey Gorgeous._

 _Thought you could use some cheering up. They say these are a women's best friend. :)_

 _Enjoy,_

 _R_

Diosa looked shocked, she couldn't imagine what Roman had sent her. She undid the pretty intricate gold bow. And then opened the flaps of the box, she was astonished at what she was looking at. "Oh my God, what have you done Papi, this is gorgeous?" Diosa said to herself, but it actually was spoken aloud.

Ms. Thelma was listening at the door with her husband Johnny. Normally they never do such a thing, but the box was so beautiful, and they wanted to see if Diosa would be excited by Roman's package. Once they heard her they smiled with joy. "We both better get out of here sweetie; we don't want to get caught." Thelma said. They shared a brief kiss before parting ways.

Diosa took out the necklace and tried it on and looked in the mirror at herself. "This is exquisite." Diosa muttered aloud. The necklace looked wonderful around her neck, each and every stone was sparkling bright.

Diosa couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror admiring the necklace, then all of a sudden reality began to flush over her. She grabbed her iPhone and pushed on Roman's name and his phone starting buzzing, it was on vibrate. He picked up the iPhone from his desk and answered it.

* * *

 _ **Diosa: "What did you do, Papi?**_

 _ **Roman began smiling, he knew she got the gift. "I hav**_ e _**no idea what you are talking about?" He smirked.**_

 _ **Diosa placed her hand on her hip. "You know damn well what I'm talkin**_ **g about…Your gift."**

 **Roman could now tell Diosa was in no mood for banter. "What did the card say?"**

 **Diosa reread it to him. And she softened. "They are all exquisite, but I can't accept them, this is too much." Diosa said in a disappointed tone.**

" **You like them, right? And I bet they look stunning on you…They are just a gift to get that smile and smart-ass attitude back…If you are worried what Steven will say, tell him you bought them." Roman could just picture how Diosa looked in them and that made him smi** _ **le.**_

" _ **I don't know, Papi." Diosa bit down on her lower lip, she wanted to accept them from Roman.**_

" _ **Of course, you know what to do, keep them and wear them for me tonight…Hate to cut you off, but I have an important conference call coming through, I'll see you tonight Gorgeous." Roman said in a deep sexy baritone voice and then hung up. He had no conference call. He just didn't want to give Diosa time to not accept the gift.**_

" _ **Roman! Damn it!" Diosa looked at herself in the mirror again and just fell in love with the entire set. She started convincing herself what is the big deal, it was a gift among friends. So, she decided to keep them.**_

* * *

 _ **Diosa's Master bedroom…**_

Diosa stepped out of the ensuite after a luxurious bubble bath. She then walked into her extremely large walk-in closet, it could be considered an apartment to most. She began pulling out different dresses, she couldn't decide what to wear. She had convinced herself this was a big evening for her Father, but a deep-down rooted feeling was she wanted to look nice for Roman. _"Stop it Diosa, he is just a guest and your best friend, get a grip."_ She told herself.

She had several dresses on her master bed, but she just wasn't satisfied with any of them. So, she went back into the closet and spotted a dress with the tag still on it. She wanted to save this dress for Steven, but it wasn't her fault he wasn't here.

It was very sexy, it was a silvery white colored dress, and it was a mini. The sheer bodice boasted long sleeves and a small jeweled neckline. The sleek lines shape a curve-kissing fit while bikini lining provides coverage where you need it. The lined skirt formed a subtle flare from the waist to the sensuous, sheer-edged short hemline. "Perfect." Diosa said with glee in her voice.

A beautiful brunette pulled up in a yellow Chevy Camaro and got out of the car. She had a rolling bag with her. She stepped to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Thelma stopped what she was preparing in the kitchen and went to answer the door. "My goodness, where is all of this traffic coming from?" Thelma questioned.

She answered the door and the beautiful brunette walked inside. She was wearing designer jeans and a red leather mid-thigh jacket and underneath that she had on a long sleeve sequin red top with the back opened. "Hi, Ms. Thelma. The woman stated as she walked inside.

"Hello, Ms. Nikki Bella. Diosa is waiting for you upstairs." Nikki smiled. "Thank you, I'll let myself in to see Diosa I know you must be uber busy right now."

Thelma just smiled at Nikki and said thank you. She had no idea what uber meant, Thelma was sixty plus years old.

Nikki knocked on the master suite doors and waited for Diosa to say it was okay to enter.

"Who is it?" Diosa called out.

"Nikki, are you decent?"

"Yes, come in." Diosa was wearing a fluffy white robe and had her hair in a towel.

Nikki stepped inside of Diosa's master bedroom; she was her stylist. "Hi, Diosa…Ready for me?" Nikki asked as she saw all the dresses spread out on the master bed.

"Hi, Nikki…I'm ready for you." Diosa got a moment of doubt about the dress. "Nikki do you like this dress?"

"Girl, that is a showstopper, I love it…And I know the perfect shoes to wear with it." Nikki walked into the closet and went to the shoe area. She picked out a pair of silver clear leather Chrisitan Louboutin 4" inch stiletto heel, pointed toe pumps, they had crystal jewels sporadically throughout the shoes and silver spikes down near the toe area. "Here we go."

Nikki had been Diosa's stylist for years, so they had that kind of relationship where Nikki would talk to Diosa like a friend.

"Perfecto…I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Diosa laughed.

"Let's go into the salon." Diosa said as she began walking towards the double doors.

Nikki followed her as they entered the elevator to go downstairs. "Work your magic, Girl."

Nikki laughed while the elevator descended to the lower level of the home. "You really don't even need any makeup, your skin is so young and beautiful, it is soft to the touch."

"Thank you, but tonight is special, Papa is here with us, along with my baby sister. So, let's get started."

They stepped off the elevator to a full fledge salon. It had chairs for pedicures and tables for manicures.

Nikki started with Diosa's makeup first, she used very little because Diosa didn't need it. "Steven is going to be all over you in that dress, I will make your makeup angelic looking."

Diosa was touched by Nikki's words. "Thank you, but Steven is out of town on business. Everything is being done right now is for Papa."

"You and your Dad are very close, that is so nice, I wish I had that kind of relationship with my Dad, but oh well, no need of crying over spilled milk." Nikki's parents had divorced, and Nikki did not see him much at all while growing up. Her Mom was remarried now, and she loved her stepdad, John Laurinaitis, he was currently a Senior Producer at WWE.

Diosa felt bad for what she had said knowing about Nikki's situation, she was just so excited her Dad was here. "Sorry, Nikki, that was insensitive.

"Girl, stop I think it is great you have such a special bond with your Dad, never apologize for that."

Nikki began on Diosa's hair now. "So, is it a big party?"

"No, it is small and intimate."

Nikki did not ask about Diosa's Mom, because every time she would try and bring her up, Diosa would become defensive. But, Nikki couldn't help but wonder why their relationship was so strained.

Nikki turned Diosa around to look at herself in the mirror. "Love it or hate it?"

Nikki had done just what she said she was going to do with Diosa's makeup. It was an Angelic application with Buff Liquid Lipstick. This was a Matte Metallic Liquid Lipstick.

Diosa didn't know what to say, she hadn't felt this pretty since her wedding day with Steven. It saddened her he was not there to see it and share in this moment. "You have outdone yourself, Nikki, I love it."

"And your hair?"

Nikki had styled Diosa's raven hair with waterfall curls with lots of volume because Diosa's hair was so long, it went to her mid-back, so Nikki wanted it to withstand the evening.

"I love it too…Thanks, Nikki, you are a lifesaver. Diosa liked what she saw. "Time to get dressed now."

"Do you need some help getting ready?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe just to zip me up, so use to having Steven here to do that. Oh well, the show must go on with or without him." Although, Diosa was disappointed Steven was not there she refused to let him ruin her good time with her Papa and the others.

Diosa and Nikki proceeded back to the master bedroom, and Diosa began getting ready. Her perfume of choice was Clive Christian Absolute Jasmine Inspired By X, it was $7,000.00 a bottle.

Diosa began getting dressed in the walk-in closet while Nikki sat on the master bed. Diosa had everything on that Roman had given her, and she was finally fully dressed. She just needed to be zipped up.

She walked out of the master closet and Nikki clapped like a High School Cheerleader. "You look beautiful, but hold up a minute, I never have seen that jewelry set before, it is magnificent, and goes so well with that outfit."

Diosa hated to lie, but she had to. "I bought it a while back…You really think it goes well with my outfit?"

"Let's put it this way, Steven is going to be sorry he went away on business and missed this stunner of an outfit and how sexy you look in it." Nikki boasted.

Diosa was smiling to herself inside. "Stop it…I'll wear it for him someday."

Diosa looked at the breathtaking watch and noticed it was seven thirty. "Oh shit, I'm late."

"No, you are going to make a grand entrance as all…Now you go strut your stuff girl." Nikki teased.

* * *

Nikki was right, everyone was waiting on Diosa. Coco and Alexa had just arrived themselves a few moments ago. Alexa was already opening all her gifts from Grandpa and Nana.

Coco was striking as always in one of her own creatures. It was a peach colored sequin plunged neckline dress embellished with fabulous frothy feathers hemline.

Dani still had not shared her secret with Diosa, but she was there at the party dressed in a black fitted sheer bodice with a V-neckline and back embellished in beaded lace appliques. The skirt also featured beaded lace appliques and ended mid-thigh. The dress had a thick belt around the waist and ostrich feathers on the shoulders.

"I see we were on the same wavelength tonight." Dani loosened up and joked with Coco.

Coco gave a little chuckle. "You are right, feathers must be our thing. The important thing is we look great."

The doorbell rang once again. Thelma was dressed in an all-black skirt suit; she was the Household Manager. She answered the door once again.

It was Diosa's friend Ava and her fiancé, Hayden Hurst. He was a rookie TE for the Ravens, but he was twenty-five years old. He started off in baseball, but that didn't work out for him as he developed a psychological problem with throwing the ball. So, he went back to college for one more year and played college football. He was then drafted by the Ravens in the first-round draft.

Ava was wearing a black and gold slender sleeves extended to shimmering appliques at the wrists, and the stand-up collar made a decorative debut at the bodice. A tailored fit fashions a curvy silhouette along the bust, waist, and hips while the subtly flared skirt fell to a sheer-edged hemline. Sparkling metallic appliques added glimmer. Hayden wore a black suit, black shirt, and gold tie to compliment Ava's dress.

"Please come in." Thelma said as she welcomed them into the mansion.

Thelma didn't get a chance to get their coats or shut the door as Roman and Diosa's Mother approached the doorway.

"Please come in." Thelma welcomed them both into the mansion. Thelma knew this was going to be bad as Diosa and her Mom did not get along at all.

Roman now had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Diosa did not get along with her Mother. So, he knew this dinner party was not going to go Diosa's way. Roman wore a gold and black floral suit jacket and matching vest. The rest of his attire was a black shirt, black silk tie, black trousers, and Christian Louboutin Greggo Men's Lace-Up Leather Dress Shoes. He wore his hair in a low hanging bun.

"Nana." Alexa squealed as she ran into Apollonia's arms. Apollonia kneeled down to hug Alexa. "Let me look at you…You have gotten so big since the last time Nana saw you." She looked at Coco. Their relationship was not as strained as Diosa and their Mother.

"I missed you, Nana…And thank you for all the dresses and toys, I love them so much." Alexa then kissed her Nana.

"You're welcome, Baby."

Apollonia stood back up and handed her coat to Thelma. She was wearing a simple red Gucci pencil skirt dress. She flew right over from her business meeting. She walked over to her daughters and kissed and hugged them. "You two look beautiful…Where is Diosa?"

Paul walked over to his beautiful brunette wife and kissed her on the cheek. "We are waiting for her grand reveal."

Right on queue Diosa stood at the top of the staircase, Roman's breath was taken away at how enchanting and dazzling how Diosa looked. Diosa was smiling until she saw her Mother. Diosa had to force a smile and walked down the long staircase.

All heads turned to Diosa, her guests were quite pleased with her whole entire outfit, especially the jewelry. Roman gave her a small nod as he took a glass of champagne from one of the servers. That set looked exactly how he had imagined. It looked superb on Diosa. He had to watch himself because he could just take her right now. Every time he saw Diosa the craving for her would get stronger.

Diosa touched her necklace and smiled at Roman to acknowledge she wore the set for him. As Diosa approached the last step, her Mother was there with open arms. "You look amazing."

Diosa did not hug her Mother back. Instead, she whispered in her ear. "We need to talk right now."

Nikki came down the stairs next. "I'll see you later, Diosa." Nikki was glad she was not staying after seeing Diosa's Mother there.

"Thanks, Nikki…I'll be in touch." Diosa said as she lightly tugged on her Mother's arm and led them into the living room area. Once they were inside, she shut the sliding doors. "What in the hell are you doing in my home?!" Diosa protested.

Her Mom starred at Diosa for a few seconds expressionless. "I came to be with my family."

"I told you in the past you are not welcome in my home…I need for you to make an excuse and leave!"

Apollonia sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. "Why can't you just let go of the past and focus on the future like the rest of us?"

That callousness from her Mother set Diosa off and she got right in front of Mother, they were faced to face. "Look, you old hag you are not staying…. You can leave on your own accord or I can have security throw your ass out."

The sliding doors opened, and it was Paul. He shut them after walking inside. "What is going on in here?"

"She knows she is not welcomed in my home, and she just sashed shay her way in here ruining my party!"

Diosa was irate at her Mother. And to add fuel to the fire, Apollonia smirked at Diosa.

"Sweetheart, remember you promised to get along with your Mother?"

Diosa wanted to wipe that smug smirk right off her Mother's face. "That was supposed to be in Mexico, not in my home. She knows she is never to step foot in my home."

Paul sighed. "Diosa, this is a practice for you, please do it for me?" And, then he hugged Diosa.

"Fine, just don't talk to me." Diosa pulled out of her Father's embrace and went storming out of the living area heading straight for the patio, she needed air badly. Everyone in attendance could see the anger in Diosa's face.

Coco, Dani, and Ava were about to follow Diosa, but Roman motioned to them to let him go instead. "I think she needs a friend now."

Ava was one of Diosa's closet friends, she was a model and UFC Ring Girl. They met at a UFC match Steven had taken Diosa to, and they hit it off immediately and have been friends ever since.

Dani contorted her face. "Excuse you, she is our sister."

Coco thought about it for a minute, and she agreed with Roman. The last thing Diosa would want was all three of them in her face. "Dani, let him talk to her first, she will feel ambushed if all of us go out there."

"Didn't stop all of you from ambushing me today." Dani said irritated.

Coco was about to yell at her sister, but their parents came back into the room. Roman took this as his opportunity to go after Diosa.

* * *

He walked out to the patio and saw Diosa leaning against the railing. Her silhouette looked amazingly sexy in the moonlight he thought, how he wished she was his. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, it was early November, and quite the chill was in the air this evening in Maryland.

Diosa was startled at first until she saw Roman stand beside her. "Thank you…But now you are going to freeze."

"I'm not worried about me right now. I'm worried about you." Diosa and Roman faced one another and shared a long stare with tears in Diosa's eyes, this upset Roman so, they moved closer to one another and Diosa threw her arms around Roman's neck and sobbed a little into his chest. Roman held her tightly and lightly rubbed her back and let her get it out of her system. _"It is going to be okay, you have so much support inside there that they will not let anything happen to you, especially me." Roman whispered._

Diosa pulled back, luckily she was wearing waterproof makeup. Roman wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It is going to be okay, I'm here for you." He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Don't ever forget that, besides you look absolutely stunning tonight, don't let your Mom steal that away from you."

Diosa looked into Roman's eyes deeply and gave a half smile. "Thank you and sorry for getting your shirt wet."

Roman let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine, let's go back inside before you get sick from the cold." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek ever so gently. "You got this, don't let her win."

That was something else the two shared in common as well, neither could bring themselves to be close to their Mothers because of past doings.

Diosa gathered her emotions. "You are right, I'm not going to let her ruin this party." Diosa looked down at her necklace. "Thank you so much, the entire set is just lovely."

The two were standing so close, that they were almost touching each other again. This made Roman's heart race. His chest heaved and he was leaning down getting ready to kiss her on the lips, but Thelma interrupted them. Thelma put her head down. "Sorry, Ms. Diosa, but the police are here to see you."

Diosa was getting irritated again. "What else can go wrong tonight…Did they say what they wanted Thelma?"

"No, Ms. Diosa, they just stated it was urgent that they speak with you."

Roman didn't like the sound of that because normally if the Police come to their homes it means something has happened to one of their warehouses or one of their people was found dead and they needed to know how to proceed with the Press. "Remember what I said, Diosa."

She gave Roman his suit Blazer back and she began heading back inside, Roman followed. He was so fucking mad, of all times to be interrupted.

* * *

Diosa stepped back inside and saw Detectives Cody Rhodes and his brother Detective Dustin Rhodes. Paul was practically going down their throats because they wouldn't give him any information about why they were there. "This is an outrage." Paul said. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"It's okay, Papa…please excuse me again, my apologies to everyone."

Diosa walked the Detectives into the living area and shut the sliding doors. "This is really not a good time; you can go see Sonya Deville for this."

Sonya was like Diosa's right-hand person. Sonya was very efficient at her job and very good at shooting her targets.

Cody stepped up closer to Diosa. "We are sorry for interrupting your party, but this is something Sonya cannot handle, we are going to need you to come with us."

Diosa frowned. "Look, Cody, I'm not going anywhere right now, this will have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I wish it could Diosa, but it can't this is a very urgent and a delicate matter."

Diosa's blood pressure began to rise. "If you haven't forgotten Cody, you work for me, not the other way around."

"I'm aware of that Diosa, and believe me if I could have avoided coming to you, I would. You know that." Cody stressed.

Diosa folded her hands to her chest. "What is so urgent?"

Cody swallowed hard. "It is about Steven."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, it meant so much to me. I know this is a long chapter, so I thank you upfront for reading…A lot has happened in this chapter…What do you think about Rock?... What secret is Roman holding back about his Mom and childhood?... Why is there so much hatred that Diosa harbors about her Mother? Until next time. xoxoxoxo_


End file.
